Hood School Term One
by Traditional.Rose
Summary: Just another high school story of the gang with major Robin/Marian and jealous Guy.
1. Bus Stop

Marian walked to bus stop slowly, savouring the moment. She was heading off for another year of boarding school and wouldn't be home for a few months.

She loved her home and her father - they had a large house and her father was an important Politian. But while at home, she could never be herself.

At school, she didn't have to be 'proper', she could just muck around with her friends. Still, she was going to miss Knighton.

Marian suppressed a yawn as she got to the stop. She hadn't gotten much sleep as two boys had come to her house last night. When her father told them to leave, they claimed to be old friends of her's. When they refused to leave, she had come out and told them to back off. They both seemed so familiar that she wished she had asked them who they were. _Probably just thieves_, she reasoned.

Her friends were all waiting for her – Will, Djac, Allan, Eve and John. They all greeted each other warmly and waited for the bus. When it arrived, everyone was pushing to shove their bags on the bus before running to take their seats.

Marian sighed. She didn't bother pushing and just waiting on the street for everyone to load up his or her luggage. She hurled on her bags and was about to jump on the bus.

'Marian' she heard a voice call. Turning around, she could feel her anger rising. It was Robin Locksley. They had been friends all of her life and about a year ago, they were boyfriend and girlfriend. That was until he decided that school wasn't good enough and he left to 'see the world'.

Needless to say when he left, she had not been on speaking terms with him.

Robin grinned at his old sweetheart. She hadn't changed but she looked different – older and more confident.

'How are you? I've thought of you' he smiled.

'Robin' Much said running up beside him, puffing. 'Why did you run off like tha-'. He stopped when he saw Marian. _That's why._

Marian was fighting back the urge to slap Robin for being so handsome and cute and confident. _How can he still be so… so... arggh! _

'Ah Marian' Guy said coming from behind her. 'Would you give me the pleasure of your company?'

Guy was a boy who had come just a few weeks after Robin left. Marian didn't like him but he obviously loved her. He was always talking to her and eyeing her up and down. He made her nervous and sick but still anything was better than Robin. She smiled at him and he led her to the bus, leaving Robin and Much behind.

Once on the bus, Marian looked out the window to watch her old friends chuck their bag under and climb aboard. Luckily Eve had saved her a seat, so she didn't have to sit with Guy.

'Hey was that who I think it is?' John asked loudly.

'I'm not being funny, but is that Robin and Much?' Alan joined in. the entire gang had now spotted them.

'Hey there's a seat over here' Will motioned to the seat behind Marian and Eve.

The next two hours, the gang all asked questions about Robin and Much's travels. Much had gone with his best friend around the world and was enjoying all the attention. Robin answered all of his friend's questions but couldn't keep his eyes off Marian. She wasn't talking like the rest of them; instead she had an I-pod out and was listening to music. He wanted so badly to talk to her, to see her smile at him, to hear that she missed him.

_Don't kid yourself,_ he said in his head. She was really mad when he left and never responded to his e-mails. But Robin couldn't help but wonder if she still felt the same way he did about her.

Just when he was about to tap her on the shoulder, the bus pulled into the school car park and everyone begun filing out.

Robin had been too busy admiring Marian to notice that during the entire bus trip, he was been watched by Guy's jealous eyes.

What do you think? Please review like heaps and tell me what do want to happen?


	2. Antics

'So are you ever goanna forgive him?' Djac asked Marian while they were unpacking. They had been roommates for the past three years and it was the same this year. They shared a large room and bathroom and got on famously.

'No.' Marian answered for the millionth time. 'Who?'

Djac just rolled her eyes. It had taken Robin and Marian their entire lives to admit they liked one another, after that, for about six months or so, they were inseparable. Then Robin left. Djac hoped it wouldn't take another fifteen years for them to hook up again. (Everyone's about seventeen or sixteen).

There was a knock at the door. Djac bounded over to open it and in poured the gang consisting of Robin, Much, Will, Allan and John, - Djac and Marian making it complete. It had been a year since they were all together. They had agreed to meet in her and Marian's room because it was the biggest. Everyone found a place in the room and started talking excitedly to each other.

Marian smiled at her friends and continued to unpack. She went to put away her toothbrush and when she came back Robin was lying on her bed just like he used to when they all met up (back then, everyone had a designated place and his was on her bed with her in his arms). Marian didn't meet his smile, instead she shoved her clothes in all of the draws.

Robin hadn't seen his friends in ages and was enjoying sitting and talking with them - like the old days. One thing would have made it perfect – Marian. If only he had kept in contact and they were still dating. She didn't even look at him, even when he lied down on her bed. He watched her as she shoved her clothes away and couldn't help but grin – she was so cute when she was mad.

He rolled over when he noticed the others watching him watching her. They were silently egging him to talk to her. _Nah _– he would wait until they were alone to have a real conversation.

Robin noticed a photo blue-tacked on the head of Marian's bed. He picked it up. It was a picture of him and Marian before he told her he was leaving. They were sitting on the oval, wrapped in each other's arms. He was kissing her on the cheek and she had that magic smile saved only for him on her lips.

Marian noticed him looking at their picture so she went to her bedside table, opened then slammed the draw loudly. Robin jumped and noticed her discomfort. He looked around and saw everyone else deep in their own conversations so he decided to talk to her.

'You look so adorable' he smiled at the photo. Marian looked at him with a blank expression. While he had her attention he continued,

'I must say, you are looking, more then ever…' he eyed her up and down before standing to be at her level.

'Your eyes! I believe even after all this time you can still see into my soul'. She smiled when he put his hand on her cheek. He couldn't believe she was letting him touch her. He pulled her forward. Their mouths were about to touch when she placed a finger on his lips.

'Twelve months and your still peddling the same old dribble' She said warmly.

'You love it' he went back in to kiss her. Suddenly he was falling backwards, over the bed and onto the floor. Marian had pushed him hard and he was sent flying.

'A word of advice Robin Locksley' She said keeping her voice steady but full of anger, 'your charms stopped working on me at least a year ago'.

'A Challenge?' he asked making light of the situation. Again she smiled and walked over to him.

'A statement' she said before she delivered a massive kick to his ribs. Robin cried out in pain. 'That hurt?'

'Yes!' he replied a little peeved, still lying on the floor.

'Good' she replied before picking up her bag and walking out of the room.

The entire gang stared in shock at the scene as it played out. One second, they thought everything was going to be all right as Robin was about to kiss Marian, then he was flying across the room and Marian was kicking him. No one wanted to be the first to speak though they were all dieing to ask what happened.

Before they had a chance, Robin was up and bounding out the door after Marian.

'Its gonna be a fun year' Djac sighed, before they all returned to their previous conversations, used to Robin and Marian's antics.


	3. Thinking

Robin hadn't managed to find Marian. She must have run pretty fast because he was right behind her and he didn't see any trace of her.

He had to make things right. When he was travelling Robin had managed to push Marian from his thoughts. But being back here, being around her again but not being able to touch her or kiss her was like being deprived of oxygen.

But Robin was stubborn too. He wasn't going to openly chase after her, as he knew Marian still loved him. What they had was beyond love and would never fade.

He would simply do what he did one year ago. Gently tease her and find excuses to be alone with her. He would make her realise that she was the most beautiful girl in the world and he would never be without her – obviously he wouldn't say it like that though. They had never really been true about their feelings even in the old days. None the less, he would make sure Marian knew he loved her.

Robin gave up looking for now and returned to his room. He had been ecstatic to find out that his room, which he shared with Much, was opposite to Marian and Djac's. When she came back - he would know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marian was fuming. What gave him the right to come back after all this time and expect her to fall into his arms? And the thing that really bugged her was that she _really_ wanted to.

But she had convinced herself that she didn't need him, that she didn't need anyone.

The gang had noticed her change once Robin left. She wasn't as open and was far more serious than before. She felt herself isolating herself but insisted that was what she wanted.

She had had more than her share of boys asks her out but she always politely refused - she couldn't handle being hurt again. Most boys gave up and moved on – seeing no promise of a relationship with the beautiful but mystifying Marian.

All boys moved on – except one – Guy Gisborne. He was son of the deputy major and a cruel being. He was Vaisley's right hand man.

Vaisley was son of the mayor and even worse than Guy. He ruled the school with an iron fist. Crossing him usually ended up in being beaten to a fine pulp by his thugs.

Whenever Guy came on to Marian, she stuffed her good manners and blatantly refused him. The gang had been worried bout her safety but Marian insisted that she could protect herself.

What would happen when Guy and Robin met? Would they go stir crazy over her?

As strange as it was – Marian liked the idea of being fought over – having two guys so devoted they were willing to do battle for her.

_I'll find out tomorrow,_ Marian mused, knowing that she, Robin and Guy would be in the same first class.

This is going to be interesting… 


	4. TuggerWar

Robin sat on the couch in the common room, playing with the sleeve of her shirt. The gang was watching her nervously. They knew as well as she did that all hell would break lose when Guy and Robin eventually met.

Guy was sitting opposite Marian and hadn't taken his eyes off her all morning. She was wearing tight navy blue jeans and a light long sleeved white top with her long hair flowing down over her shoulders. She was a little paler than usual and not meeting his gaze.

Guy had been at this school for over six months now and all ready dominated it. He had girls clinging off him, but didn't like any of them. They were all tanned, blonde and dumb. They giggled at everything and were willing to do anyone.

Marian was different, she was smart and funny not to mention beautiful. She was also a nice person – always helping out the losers. It always bothered Guy that she was willing to befriend the school loner rather than him. But she would come around – _no one can resist me._

'Morning everybody,' Mr Clarke, their morning teacher said chirpily 'and welcome back to your final year here at Hoodwell High'. Most of the kids abbreviated their school name to 'Hood High' or 'Hood School'.

'Morning' they said back unenthusiastically. Marian guessed that after six week of sleeping in, the kids weren't fans of early mornings. She didn't have a problem though. She was normally awake most of the night and up at dawn – needless to say the gang thought she was crazy.

'Well, I have a few announcements' Mr Clarke begun. 'I had all of your timetables handed out to you last night so there will be no excuses for not going to any of your classes.' He glanced over at Alan who usually missed the first few classes because he was fast asleep. Alan gave him a cheesy smile.

'Miss Garrot has returned from maternity leave so I will expect all of you to greet her warmly and behave. And thanks to Major Johnston (Vaisley's father) we have all new equipment – new computers, lighting, sports gear, Etc, etc'.

Vaisley stood up and greedily accepted the lazy clapping of the class. He felt somehow entitled to applause, as he had mentioned to his father that new equipment was needed at his school.

Just then noise came from the steps that lead to the dorms.

'Hurry up Robin, were late already' Much wailed and entered. The entire class was watching him and his face turned red. Marian felt his embarrassment and quickly moved over on the couch, ushering him to sit next to her. He replied with a grateful smile and took his seat.

Robin walked into the room then. Before he could open his moth, Mr Clarke ushered him to a seat opposite Marian, not far from Guy, trying to get on with the announcements.

'Do you mind – you ruined my moment' Vaisley glared not ready to give up his applause.

'Well you ruined a dozen peoples lives' Robin said casually. Vaisley stared confused back at him. Jumping up from his seat, Robin begun-

'Because you couldn't bare waiting an extra two minutes for your Internet and went on a whinge to daddy – ten kids lost their education' the entire class looked confused now so he continued.

'To fund all of the new gear, your father kicked the kids from the school. They had received scholarships for their hard work because they can't afford it but we needed the money for the computers. So now their stuck in some run down crappy school while we _bask in your moment'_.

Marian couldn't believe what she was hearing – was it true? She would soon find out. And if it was, she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

Vaisley was furious. How dare the new kid come in and diss him in front of everyone. And how did he know about the kids being kicked out of school?

'No poor bums deserve to go to my school – they'll just end up working in McDonalds or on the streets. We shouldn't have to pay for them because their parents are deadbeats without jobs.

At this pint the class had split. Half of them agreed with Vaisley and heatedly tossed words of agreement. The other side, including the entire gang, was fuming at their remarks.

'Some of the kids can't even afford food!' Robin shouted at Vaisley over the heated debate.

'A well fdeed man is a comfortable, lazy man. A hungry man will work hard and be virtues.' Vaisley replied. His gang cheered him for his remark.

'There will be a welcome back feast tonight for the start of school tonight right?' Robin asked innocently.

'Duh!' Vaisley relied.

'Then I trust none of you virtues men will be eating?' Robin asked willing him to reply.

Vaisley was speechless and so was everyone else – waiting for his response. Robin was grinning at him, eyebrows raised – he had won.

Just then, Mr Clarke broke up what could possibly have been the first fight of the year and sent the kids to their different classes, Marian breathed a sigh of relief. Her respite was short lived though as her first class, English, had both Robin and Guy in it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marian had dawdled to class, not wanting to go. When she arrived she say the entire class lined up against the back wall. The teacher, Miss Garrot who just had a baby, was arranging the class into a seating order. Marian let out a groan like the rest of the kids.

When Guy's name was called and he was ushered to the first seat on a three-seat row, she held her breath. Just as luck would have it, Marian was assigned d to sit next to him. Guy smirked at the idea of sitting next to Marian for the entire semester. To make matters worse, Robin was placed on her other side.

Needless to say, a tugger war over the girl had begun.


	5. Chocolate

Djac was sitting on her bed, painting her nails and unwinding after her first day back. She had all science classes as well as the compulsory english, maths and P.E (physical education).

She had all ready decided that the best part of this semester was chemistry. And for one reason only – Will Scarlet. She had been put with him as his permanent partner and could feel herself blushing anytime he looked at her. He wasn't like Robin or Alan – funny and confident. Or like John and Much – shy and collective. Besides, she thought of the boys in the gang as her brothers.

But Will was different. He included the best traits of the others – shy and funny. He could always make her laugh. And those chocolate eyes…

Djac was interrupted of her daydreaming by Marian, barging open the door and stomping into the room. Djac was startled and had painted her finger purple because of it. She glared up at Marian, about to tell her off, but saw something that made her change her mind – a plastic bag.

Whenever she or Marian were upset, they would run down to the corner store and buy their weight in 'emergency chocolate' before shoving it into a plastic bag and returning home. Something was bothering Marian.

When Robin left, chocolate wrappers were a permanent object in their room, but a few months ago it had stopped and Djac hadn't seen Marian eating any 'emergency chocolate'.

'What is it?' asked Djac, knowing her friend all too well. Marina merely tipped the contents of the plastic bag on her bed before climbing onto it herself. She ripped open a Snickers bar and chomped on it angrily. _This is serious_, thought Djac, as Marian never went for the nutty bars unless she was really ticked.

A few moments later, after grinding nuts, caramel and chocolate, Marian noticed Djac's finger and passed her the tissue box.

'Thanks' Djac said, wary of her friend's fragile state.

'I can't beweive 'em' Marian said angrily between mouthfuls of chocolate. Djac didn't bother asking who, she knew Marian would elaborate in her own time. Then something unexpected happened – tears welled up in Marian's eyes.

Djac climbed off her own bed and onto Marians, hugging her tightly. Marian returned the embrace. After a few minutes, they broke and Marian offered Djac some chocolate.

In their room, Marian and Djac had a sacred and oh so holy rule, not to be broken – never refuse chocolate. More to the point – never refuse 'emergency chocolate' from an upset friend.

'I 'av to sit nest to 'em – both of 'em – Wobin 'nd Guy!' She wailed with an open mouth.

Djac knew this wasn't the real reason.

'Its not that' she said matter-of-factly. 'Its him isn't it – Robin I mean? He came back when we thought he wouldn't and he is still so… Robin'

Marian stared at her with watery eyes. How is it that Djac could understand her so well?

'What gives him to right to return? And he acts as though nothing happened? He was so selfish and he _hurt_ me…' Marian was full on crying now – something only Robin had ever seen her do. She shoved another chocolate in her mouth and swallowed hard.

'And he's soo gorgeous and funny and a great guy and ARGHH!'.

A knock came at the door, causing Marian to quiet down.

'Shit its Will' he and her had planned to meet up and get started on their homework. It was too early for any real homework but it was an excuse to get together so they both coyly agreed.

'I'll get rid of him' Djac started for the door but Marian spoke up.

'No, no its ok' she said wiping the tears from her eyes. Marian had wanted them to hook up for so long.

'This is way more important' Djac stated.

'Go!' Marian demanded, 'Besides I don't want you to stay'

'And why not?' Djac raised her eyebrows.

'Because I'm about to be sick' Marian jumped up and ran for their bathroom.

Djac smiled. She too had eaten her share of 'emergency chocolate' and ended up with her head in the toilet. She decided to give Marian some space and go with Will. She could come back later and check on her.


	6. Nightwatchman

Djac had returned late from her study date with Will. When she returned, Marian had returned to her normal, controlled self and was sitting reading on her bed.

They had talked about Will until Djac had dosed off. Marian made sure her friend was in a deep sleep before she made her move.

Out the window beside her bed and onto the ledge, Marian swivelled over to the tree branch and glided down, lading perfectly on the ground – it was a move she had made many times before.

She let out a deep breath, feeling truly like her self for the first time in weeks.

It had started when she saw a homeless man outside the movies late one night. She ran to a nearby restaurant and ordered a large pizza with the lot.

There were a lot of people around when she returned, mostly the kids from school. Some of them had seen the old man and were teasing him – Guy included. If they saw her with the food, she would cop it bad. So she hid the pizza under a bench and wrote 'under the bench to your right' on a piece of paper.

She then walked over and ushered all the brats away. Guy refused to leave her alone with the 'piece of scum' and grabbed her arm, leading her back to the cinema.

She casually dropped the note at the man's feet as she walked by.

When she came out of the movie, the pizza was gone and 'thankyou' was engraved on the seat.

Since then, she knew she had to do something. Thanks to Vaisley's father and his extreme prejudices and taxes, homelessness and poverty was becoming a way of life.

She had found and old hoodie and a mask along with some males clothing. At least twice a week, whether at school or at home, she would sneak out and give her savings to the poor. Sometimes she gave food, medicine, or toys – anything to help.

The Nightwatchman was what they called her.

She had been spotted several times and was branded as a do-gooder and kind being. No one expected innocent, high class Marian from Hoodwell High to be their savoir.

Tonight she planned to find out the truth about her school's renovations. She had noticed a few of the 'poor' kids missing from school and had an awful thought that Robin might be right.

And just like Robin – he was.

Nine kids had lost their scholarships and were sent home. Marian knew some of them pretty well and her heart went out to them. There was no way she would make it better for them. Instead she planned to ring around other school's principles and ask for favours – admitting these kids to their schools. She was very well known and respected due to her father and was sure they would accept. But just incase, she withdrew two hundred dollars for each child and shoved it through their windows.

Normally when she withdrew money for these purposes, it had been in rather small amounts to avoid her father's attention. But he would notice her missing nearly two thousand dollars. She resolved to the fact she would have to lie and say she went on a major shopping spree.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marin returned around two in the morning, tired from running all over town to kind her old schoolmates homes. She let out a yawn and resolved that it was worth it.

She entered the school grounds and went round to her window.

She froze when she saw Robin, standing beneath it, throwing stones at her glass. _Shit, he's gonna wake up Djac and then she'll notice I'm missing. _She had to stop him. She stepped from the bushes and deliberately made noise to make him aware of her presence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin hadn't been able to sleep, thinking of her. She was clearly pissed at him in English and he wasn't so glad about Guy sitting on her other side. Robin had to speak to her. He decided to do what he used to – sneak out and meet her at the window.

He only just started throwing stones when a dark figure appeared behind him. The guy was hooded and masked and looked quite powerful and capable of kicking his ass. But Robin wasn't worried – he could defend himself.

The man stood, powerful, fingers twitching for action. _What did this freak want?_

Just then a terrible thought entered his head. What if this creep was watching Marian? What if he watched all the girls, like while they were sleeping? The thought sent shivers down his spine so when the boy attacked – Robin was more than willing to engage him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marian had planned just to scare Robin away but something took over.

Standing before her was the boy that broke her heart, who toyed with her emotions last year and was doing it again now. Marian decided she needed to reduce his ego and was going to enjoy it. She lunged at him but was met by the full force of his charge.

It was on.

She suspected Robin wouldn't expect an instant strike right after a full body clash. Marian had gotten used to ignoring pain so she made her move.

Quick and fast, she punched him square in the jaw. Robin staggered backwards and she made her leave. He reached after her arms but she shook him off and delivered another slam.

She then made her way to the front of the school. After ten minutes, and being sure that Robin had gone, she returned. Climbing up the tree and slipping back into bed – the sleeping perfect angle.


	7. Moonlight

Marian awoke a little later the next morning due to her late night adventure running overtime. Luckily her first class didn't start until twelve. She showered, not bothering to blow-dry and threw on a short skirt and an emlo t-shirt.

Yawning as she walked down the stairs, she saw the whole gang had gathered in the common room around the fire. She only just arrived yet notice Djac and Will exchanging little smiles.

'What's this?' Alan welcomed her, 'Is Marian actually _tired_?'

'I'm not tire-' Marian defended but begun another yawn before she could finish. The gang laughed at her denial.

She playfully slapped Alan on the shoulder before sitting down next to him.

'What's up?' she wanted to change the subject quick.

'Robin was knocked out last night; Alan laughed.

Marian knew how she reacted would mean something. If she was upset, they'll think she still likes him. If she was too cold it'll make them suspicious.

'Yeah I heard some girls were talking.' Robin who was watching Marian carefully for her reaction groaned.

'People are all ready talking' He moaned. 'Who the hell was the guy anyway?'

Marian smiled. Robin had been gone for so long, he hadn't heard of her and was fairly certain that he couldn't identify her. Her face dropped.

'The Nightwatchman' Will spoke up. Robin had described a hooded and masked fellow before Marian had entered.

'Who?' Much was lost.

'The Nightwatchman!' Will remembered they had no idea what that was sop he explained. 'He's a good man. He gives out money to the poor'.

'He leaves medicine and stuff, food' John added.

'Never heard of him' Robin stated.

'Been around for months, maybe you were travelling' Will answered, stealing another smile at Djac.

'Why did he punch me then?' Robin asked the entire group. 'We have to find him' the gang all nodded solemnly except for Marian. She just stood up and begun walking to the next room.

'Hey, where ya going?' Much called after her.

'Study' she replied flatly. The group all exchanged puzzled looks, it was too early in the year for homework – something was up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Marian!' Guy called out. His first class had just ended when he saw the girl of his desire walking down the hallway. She stopped and turned around, waiting while he caught up. He eyed her up and down greedily.

'Something I can help you with?' Marian asked uncomfortably. Guy slowly shook his head still admiring her legs before he returned his gaze to her face.

'Did you hear about Locksley?' he smiled.

'Yeah' was all she could manage.

'Such a pussy' he sniffed, 'I would have beat the crap out him. The Nightwatchman – a modern hero – not! But I must congratulate him for beating Robin up'.

Marian managed a small smile, wanting to leave, 'Pass along my praise'. She turned but only managed a few steps before Guy caught up and blocked her exit.

'Wanna go to the dance with me" he asked confidently. Marian was shocked and wanted to scream ' _hell no!_' from the rooftops.

'Speechless – I have that effect' Guy smirked. 'I'll meet you there'. Then he turned and strutted down to maths leaving Marian frozen.

She shook her head, knowing she would have to run after him and tell him her real answer – '_never in a million years you stalker_'

'Are you going to give him the pleasure of your company?' Robin asked quoting their first day. He had been watching from down the hall.

Marian turned to him, 'Grow up'.

'Want me to bring him back to reality for you?' he asked, implying that he would go and tell Guy to back off.

'I can handle it Robin' she was annoyed, 'I wouldn't want you to get hurt again'. She smiled as she waked off, leaving Robin wordless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin had been awake all night nd was wishing that the Nightwatchman would hurry up and show himself. He was even sure if the guy would return to their school, but it was his only lead.

Sure enough, at one twenty, a rustling came from the bushes. Quickly positioning himself behind a wall, Robin watched the illusive Nightwatchman materialise before him. The guy seemed jumpy and looked around to Robin's left. Robin turned too, only to see Guy standing there, baseball bat in hand

'Homeless sympathiser' Guy spat at the Nightwatchman. Robin wondered if this was meant to be an insult.

Guy begun running, bat raised at the masked man. Robin jumped up to protect him but noticed he wasn't needed. The Nightwatchman ducked and Guy went flying over him. He then turned and gave two quick punches to Guy's stomach, causing even Robin to wince.

The Nightwatchman had seen Robin from the distance and seeing him come forward, turned and ran around the back of the school. Robin gave chase.

He was catching up as the Nightwatchman begun limbing up a steep incline hill. Robin grabbed him by the legs and pulled him back down. Putting all of his weight on the man;s shoulders, pinning him down.

'What do you think you are doing?' Robin yelled. The Nightwatchman struggled so he shook him violently. The man raised his arms and roughly pulled off his mask.

'Marian?' Robin asked disbelievingly quickly getting off her.' You're the Nightwatchman?

Just then, Mr Clarke who had been woken up by outside noise turned on the school lights.

'There's no time for this' she puffed, roughly grabbing his arm. She led him around to a small storeroom.

'Its locked' Robin cried trying to open it.

Mr Clarke had a flashlight and was looking for the source of the ruckus. He was coming round the corner and would find them any second. Marian bent down, pulling out a bobby pin from her neat hair. She carefully picked the lock, before shoving Robin in. following him, she closed the door behind her.

'Marian-'Robin started.

'Shhh!' She cut him off, pressing a finger to his lips. Mr Clarke was right in front of the door. They both held their breath and after what seemed an eternity, he moved on.

Marian let out a sigh of relief. After a few minutes they exited and headed back to their dorms in silence.

Robin eventually broke the peace.

'can I ask you a question?' she looked up at him. 'why do they call you the Nightwatchman?'

'I did not choose the name' she replied.

'You won't need to do it anymore anyway' he said calmly.

'What now you're here?' she laughed. 'My father had me taught to fight so I could have choices in life… and I choose to help the poor. You are not about to stop me doing that'.

'But does your father know what your doing' Robin laughed at her expression. 'I can help the poor and I'll do it as myself. Its too dangerous for you'.

Marian laughed, 'Try and stop me! Are you really as naive as you seem, you think you can pick fights with these people, slight them in public – you're a fool'.

'Whatever' Robin stopped walking and caught Marian's hand. She turned, her face illuminated by the moonlight. 'You're secret is safe with me'.

Marian could no longer hold back. She all most tackled Robin when she pulled him secure and kissed him hard. It felt right, it felt like perfection. Robin arms went to her shoulders, pulling her closer while she had a firm lock in his neck. After a few moments, they broke needing oxygen. They both rested their heads on each other's foreheads, recovering and without realising they both broke into muffled laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My deepest condolences to Heath Ledger's family in particular his beautiful little girl, Matailda. He was and still is one of my favourite actors, a great Australian, and I will miss him greatly. XXOO


	8. Nightmare

None of the gang knew how it happened but suddenly Robin and Marian were back on. They were the school 'it' couple. The one everyone loved and envied.

Every guy wanted to be with Marian and every girl was in love with Robin. Even though they were envied, they were loved too. They were nice and seemed to really like one another.

The entire school resigned to the fact that they would never be with their dream crush, everyone except Guy and Sarah.

Sarah had been in lust with Robin ever since the beginning of High School, three years ago. When He and Marian hooked up she was green with envy and didn't stop spreading rumours about them. That all ended on the 22nd of August, a date legendary in their school's history. It was the day that perfect Marian beat the shit out of 'Slutty Sarah'.

Marian became a celebrity - the celebrity. She was envied, loved, hated, desired and beloved all at once. All of the girls knew not to cross her from that point on. She only had to say, 'Stop bothering the poor kid' and everyone would back down instantly. All of the guys starting realising not to piss her off the day Robin said he was leaving school. She kicked him out of her room and down the stairs where she physically beat him to a fine pulp in front of everyone.

Despite her fierce nature, and because of her kind nature, Marian was still loved and considered a friend to everyone… except Sarah.

When Robin and Marian walked the halls, holding hands, people would stop to watch and stepped out of the way. Robin loved all of the attention and lapped it up. Marian took a more modest outlook, shyly casting her eyes away from their onlookers or as called by the gang, their 'fans'.

When they arrived in English, a week after that night and they were 'official together'. Robin pulled out Marian seat before taking his own and flashing the teacher his signature grin.

'Why are you smiling?' Marian laughed at him.

'Yesterday the teacher said she was gonna put us in pairs for an assignment and I wanna be with the most popular girl in school' he explained. Marian smiled and pulled him close.

She kissed him on the cheek before whispering in his ear, 'Suck up'.

'Am I interrupting?' Guy broke them apart. He took his seat next to Marian and smiled at her.

'Yeah you are' Robin put an arm over Marian's shoulder. Marian hated how he got possessive around Guy. Before either could say anymore, the teacher spoke up.

'All right I have written the partner's on the board' she said standing in front of the names, watching all the students trying desperately to see. 'There will be no changes and no exceptions. As you know you will have to work with your partner's for the next two weeks on the assignment – 'Getting to know the known'. The assignment was about getting to know people in your class better. They would have to ask heaps of questions and get to know that person inside out. At the end, they would give a presentation and have a test about their given partner.

They all held their breath when Miss Garrot stepped away, revealing the parings. As unbelievable as it was, Marian had been paired with Guy and Robin with Sarah. It was way too unlikely.

'You set this up didn't you?' Robin glared at Guy.

Guy merely raised his eyebrows at the suggestion. For the rest of the class, the partners were to go off and start 'getting to know one another'. Marian had been looking forward to a bludge class but was now dreading the coming hour.

Marian got up, glancing at Robin, disappointed. Sarah was all ready taking her seat and leaning over Robin to 'borrow a pencil'. Robin caught her look, no words said they knew the next two weeks would be murder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Guy had taken Marian outside to a group of trees near the girl's dormitory. He took a seat under a tree and ushered Marian to do the same. Marian didn't sit quite as close as he would have liked, but he had two weeks to win her over. She pulled out the sheet of suggested questions and a pen before looking at him. The sun was bouncing of her wavy hair and kissing her skin making her look like she was glowing.

'Err wanna get started?' Marian was feeling uneasy under his gaze.

Guy nodded, pulling out his sheet before asking the first question, 'What is your favourite food?'

'Marian thought a moment before answering: 'Chocolate covered Sultanas'.

'Same' Guy smiled. Marian knew he didn't like them as all most no one did. But she loved them and so did Robin.

'What food don't you like?' Marian looked up at him. He wasn't bad looking with dark hair and eyes but he just wasn't a nice person. Perhaps if he was nicer or decent person Marian could have liked him but only as a friend.

The next hour crept by slowly for Marian but all too fast for Guy.

'This assignment is pretty big' Guy said as the bell rang and Marian began quickly gathering her things. 'We should probably get together and work…. All night long if that's what it takes'. Marian stared at him, _did he actually say that?_

'I want to know all of you, outside and in'.

The entire lesson she had been putting up with provocative lines and she had enough.

'Listen Guy I know you arranged the partners' she stated rather than asked, 'and you need to know something about me'. Guy leaned forward in anticipation.

'I am not interested in you! I am with Robin and even if I wasn't I would NEVER go with you. You're the cruellest person I know and thrive on the pain of others. Do you honestly think I would ever be with someone who is only interested in my looks?' Marian's heart was pounding. She had practically yelled the insults and had now collected quite a crowd.

Guy looked shocked. He looked around at the crowd all waiting for his response. He could hear murmurs from the kids around.

'Tell him girl!

'She's so right'

'He's been pinning for months now'

'About time some said something'

Then he heard the one call of encouragement.

'Let her know whose boss! Be a man and pash the girl'. It was Vaisley and Guy decided to take the advice.

He lunged at Marian grabbing her cheeks at forcing his lips to hers. She pushed back but his weight was leaning on her. He heard her muffled screams but they only encouraged him.

When he forced his tongue down her throat, Marian thought she was about to be sick. She screamed but they didn't go further than Guy's lips. Her worst nightmare had begun and was getting worse.


	9. First Fight

A circle of onlookers was surrounding them all wanting desperately to help. Kids tried to run forward to help Marian but Vaisley's gang pushed them back.

Guy slid his hand down to Marian shoulder, moving slowly, to taunt her, towards her chest. Tears welled up in Marian's eyes, she couldn't believe this was actually happening. Just when he was inches from her chest, Guy broke away abruptly.

X

Robin and the gang were looking for Marian when they saw the crowd and begun pushing to see what was happening.

As soon as Robin saw Marian, crying, screaming and pushing he sprinted forward, followed by the gang. The team took out Vaisley and his friends while Robin made for the centre of the circle.

He side tackled Guy to the ground landing heavily on top. Robin begun punching Guy, each blow creating bone-shattering pain.

The first fight of the year had begun.

Guy was whimpering at each punch, trying pathetically to defend his face. Robin was fuming at the man who dared to touch Marian.

The gang had taken the opposition down and begrudgingly pulled Robin off Guy before he killed him.

Once Robin had calmed down a little and stopped trying to pull away and continue bashing Guy, he turned to Marian. She still had tears in her eyes, trying to hold them back. He instantly wrapped her in a hug, arms around her shoulders, holding her tight. She let go and begun sobbing in shock and disbelief.

'What did you do to her?' he spat at Guy who only just stood up.

'She wanted it' he smiled wiping his bleeding lip. Robin ran for Guy again, ready to pummel him but was held back by John, Alan and Much.

Marian wasn't speaking to Djac and Will who took over her care when Robin broke their hug. She was beginning to freak her friends out and they knew they were out of their league. She needed Robin.

Will went over to persuade Robin back. When Robin heard Marian's name, it was like he instantly remembered her and he returned to where she was standing.

He resumed the hug but tighter.

'Its ok, I'm here' he said kissing the top of her head.

Guy stood watching Robin and Marian. Why didn't she love him like that? He could give her the world and he would never leave her.

'Can't wait until our next date, I'll bring protection' he couldn't help himself.

The entire gang was too preoccupied at holding Robin back at that remark that they didn't notice Marian.

She darted towards Guy and despite being much smaller she tackled him to the ground just as Robin had done. She was actually mimicking Robin's previous beating to the smallest detail. She was punching Guy, not scratching and hitting like most girls, but punching – hard.

Guy called out in mercy and despite the gangs attempt to pull her off him, she wouldn't budge. Guy was seriously bleeding now and his bruises were all ready evident. Robin had to lift a kicking Marian up and off him while the rest ushered Guy away, fearful of another attack.

Guy stood, with the help of John and Alan, in absolute shock. What just happened? He had been too busy anticipating Robin's response he didn't see Marian until she was on top of him. Before he could make a joke about their position, everything became a blur under Marian's fury. Robin was still struggling to contain Marian so Djac collected Guy's possie and told them to take him away. They obliged, wary of another fight.

By the time the teachers had shown up, the gang had made themselves scarse after taking care of Guy. Robin had taken Marian back to her room where he tried, but failed, to calm her down.


	10. Ten At Night

Marian was still shaking with anger and shock by the time Robin had dragged her to her room. Standing at the door to prevent her from going and finishing Guy off. Robin was tempted to do the same thing. But he had to think of Marian. If the teachers caught her, or him for that matter, they would be punished severely. Robin decided they both needed to calm down before explaining what had happened and hope Guy would be the one suspended.

Marian turned to the window that overlooked the area where the fight took place. The teachers were desperately trying to dispatch the crowd. Her classmates seemed to be happy with the performance and firmly on her side. She smiled at they exchanged words like-

'Way to go!'

'I wish I could have been the one to show the prick who the boss'

'She's fierce! Not just a pretty face ay?'

Marian's smile disappeared when she saw the look on Robin's face. His look of anger merged with concern and pride stirred feelings deep inside Marian. Robin had come to her protection when she couldn't defend herself. He saved her from god knows what fate. He protected her physically and mentally but also knew when to call her back and save her from the teachers.

Marian also noticed blood on his face and fists. She went to her bedside table and retrieved some disinfectant the to the bathroom to get some handtowels and water. She then sat on the side of her bed, tools in hand and motioned Robin over. He was wary of a trap so sat on the opposite side so he could prevent her from trying to leave. Marian noticed his distrust and frowned while she dipped the towel in water.

'Are you in pain?' she asked trying not to sound too worried

He shook his head 'Did he hurt you?'

The question was so sincere and so filled with worry that Marian's previous lack of emotion made her embarrassed. She leaned over and kissed him passionately, her embrace saying more than words ever could.

'What happened?' Robin asked once they broke. Marian instantly looked back to the water, humiliated and upset. She begun dunkeing the small towel and wiping Robins hands clean.

'I don't know' she shook her head, fighting tears. 'We were just talking then he said something… I don't even remember what. But it was like, so unbelievable that I couldn't hold back. This past year I've been putting up with him, his stares, and comments and touching. I couldn't stand it a second longer. I yelled at him, everyone heard… the next second he was on me, grabbing me-' she cut off, the memory was too horrid to recall. Marian didn't want to think what could have happened if Robin didn't come when he did.

Marian was distracted and accidentally scratched him on one of his numerous hand cuts. He winced and she looked back concerned. The damage was much worse than she firt imagined – Robin must have hit him pretty hard.

'I'm sorry' Robin said, angry at himself.

'What?' Marian looked confused.

'I should have been there' Robin got off the bed and begun pacing. ' I should never have left you alone with him, I knew he would try something-'

'Its not your fault! You can't be with me every second. Now sit down and let me finish' Marian sounded rather protective herself.

Robin had a slight cut on his forehead so she pulled out her 'Anti-Infect'. Robin groaned.

'Haven't you tortured me enough with that poison?' They both recalled their younger years when Robin was constantly running about in the bush and wrestling with the gang. Marian laughed at his wince when the disinfectant made contact with his skin.

'stop being suh a baby! It dosn;t htr that much' Marian reasoned. Robin faked a passionate wail as she dabbed his face again.

'why do you have disinfectant in your bedside draw?' he cocked and eyebrow.

'The nightwatchman gets his fair share of cuts...' she explained.

'Cuts?' Robin sounded instantly worried again.

'Calm down. Their from climbing over fences and scrapping knees' she reassured him.

'Its too dangerous' Robin said. Marian ignored him and begun cleaning up her supplies. 'Hey wait, I haven't taken care of you yet!' Robin returned the conversation to a less hostile territory.

'I'm not hurt' she told him, getting off the bed. Lying on his stomach to reach her, He grabbed her arm.

'I'll be the judge of that' she sighed, handing him her things and getting back on the bed.

'I don't need any of that' he motioned to the disinfectant. 'What you need is a little lov'in and a dose of Robin'. She laughed as he pulled her close and into a passionate and breathtaking embrace.

Before either one of them had had their share of one another, Alan came bounding, unannounced, into the room.

'I know I'm interrupting but the teachers are look'en for you two'.

Robin groaned as Marian pulled away. He would have to create some time for the two of them, some time where neither would be interrupted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin, Guy and Marian stood in the principles' office, all fighting to urge to break into another fight.

Guy had been disgusted when Robin and Marian walked in holding hands and shot Robin numerous threatening looks.

Robin thought the situation quite funny. Guy had the nerve to threaten him after their fight where Marian, a girl, had managed to beat him up. Then he remembered the pain he had caused his girlfriend and the situation was less humorous.

Marian was, surprisingly, the most calm and levelheaded of the three. She could only imagine what lay in store for them and didn't want to think what her father would say when he found out.

'Well, who wants to go first?' the principle raised her glasses, eyeing her students. When none of them spoke, she lost her soothing persona, 'Someone speak up now! Why were the three of you beating each other up on my school grounds, in front of your peers no less?!'

'Well to be fair, I wasn't beating Marian, I was beating Guy' Robin spoke up. 'Marian had nothing to do with it'. The principle looked at all of them for a further explanation.

'I personally don't know what happened' Guy said innocently. 'I was sitting, doing an assignment with Marian…'

'And?' the teacher asked in a raised voice.

'then Robin side tackled me and we broke into a fight'. Robin and Marian couldn't believe he didn't mention Marian. Why didn't he want to get her into trouble?

'I seem to remember people saying that you, Miss Fitzwalter, were fighting also' She accused Marian.

'She was trying to break us apart' Guy explained. When the teacher looked at Robin, he nodded in conformation.

'And why, may I ask did the fight break out?' she aimed the question at the two boys. Again, there was silence. The principle sighed, 'You will all do clean up duty this afternoon and I will speak with each of you privately in the next few days. I know your holding something back so I will reserve the further punishments until I discover what it is. Your excused'.

Looking at each other with disbelief, the students exited the office.

'What are you doing?' Robin asked Guy, taking a protective step in front of Marian. He was still fuming but curious as to why Guy didn't confess to Marian's part in the scuffle.

Guy shrugged, 'Marian's got enough bad things going on in her life, like you for one'. Robin lunged forward but Marian held him back. She pushed him to the corner and whispered something in his ear. Robin nodded unhappily and walked away begrudgingly.

'Guy why did you do that?' She asked him. He smiled, taking a step towards her.

'Meet me in the science room tonight at ten if you want to know' he started to walk away and called over his shoulder, 'oh and come alone'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gang were all sitting in the common room, reminiscing about the day. Will and Djac sitting rather close on the couch did not go unnoticed by the gang either.

'That was the funniest thing I've ever seen' Alan laughed, wiping away a tear, 'he was pathetic, calling for help and whimpering' he did an imitation of Guy and the gang burst out in another fight of laughter.

'Remind me to never piss you off' Robin snuggled closer to Marian who was sitting with her head on Robin's chest.

'Well it serves him right' Djac shuddered at the thought of Guy touching her. 'what are you going to do in English, are you two still partners?'

'Over my dead body' Robin said angrily.

'Hey had anyone got the time?' Marian asked.

'Yeah, its like ten' Will said taking his eyes of Djac.

'Shit' Marian swore getting up from her rather comfy position next to Robin.

'Going somewhere?' John asked but she was all ready out of the room.

Robin went after her. 'Hey, where you going?

'Nowhere' she said wishing it were the case.

'Nightwatchman?' he asked but didn't wait for her answer, 'I'm coming with you. After today, I mean, you're a little fragile. You shouldn't be going out at all. Besides, the poor can wait one night-'

'Robin, I just need to pick up something I left in class' she felt awful lying to Robin.

'At ten at night?' he could always tell when she wasn't telling the truth.

'Mind my seat, I'll be back in a minute' she kissed him on the cheek and bounded off down the hallway, she was all ready running late. _What does he want with me now?_


	11. Blackmail

Guy had been waiting a while and was starting to think Marian wasn't going to show. He had seen her in Robin's arms by the fire half an hour ago and didn't think she'd bother. Just when his jealousy was boiling over, the door opened and in came the figure of his desires.

'Guy?' she asked fumbling in the dark. When she managed to find the light switch, she saw Guy sitting at a desk, watching. He kept staring so she decided to start. 'Why didn't you say anything to the principle?'

'Marian, an accusation like that could get you in trouble' he stood up and walked over to her.

'Guy, I am still capable and more than willing to finish you off' she cautioned him against coming closer. He raised his hands in a mock surrender.

'I guess I could go back to the teachers…' he said.

'Don't worry, I am going to tell them all about what happened. You'll be laid off for sexual assault charges and-'

'Marian that would ruin my rep. It would go on my private records and besides… you liked it' he smiled. She raised her hands to hit him. 'I can do much worse than hit you'. The tone in his voice stopped Marian's hand.

'What are you talking about?' she asked coldly.

'I can ruin your life. If I can't have what I want, neither should you' his voice was unemotional and deadly serious. 'One phone call to my father, and your father's job would be detonated, blacklisted, savings wiped away…' he paused to allow this information register.

'You wouldn't dare, your bluffing' Marian sounded scarred. Guy's father was an important politician, higher than her father and in favour of the town major – a powerful man indeed.

'Do you really want to take that chance?' he raised his eyebrows. 'Remember the William's?'

Memories of a kind family flooded back to Marian. The husband worked with her father, and Guy's father too. They had always been sweet but then one day the father was killed, beaten to death in an alleyway. His wife and children went into bankruptcy and had unbelievable debts and threats made to them.

'Do you see how far my families power reaches?' Guy wanted her to know he was serious. 'I don't have to hurt your father, I could say… hurt your friends. Much and his mother could have their house reposed. Djac could have her visa found faulty. And Robin, well I'll reserve a more physically painful punishment for him'.

'What do you want?' Marian had tears in her eyes at the possibilities.

'Isn't it obvious?' he took a step closer, closing the gap between them.

'You' he whispered.

'All this for me?' Marian felt sick. 'You would ruin lives to get a girlfriend?'

'You can save them, you can stop me. Do you really want to be responsible for the heartache, the homelessness, the death…?' he let this last threat linger.

Marian's heart was pounding, 'just tell me what to do'.


	12. Puppet

Marian came back to the dorms paler than when she left half an hour prior. Robin knew something was wrong the second she entered the room, everyone else concluded the same in a matter of minutes. Their conversations stopped and they watched their sick-looking friend.

'Marian?' Robin got up but she took a step back from him.

'We need to talk' she said coldly.

'So talk' He said sensing her unease and wanting to get to the point.

'Alone' she instructed.

'Hey Marian are you all right?' Djac asked looking concerned.

'I'm fine I just need to talk to Robin' She snapped. Marian sighed heavily. She hated this. She hated what was all ready happening. 'Sorry' she said looking at Djac.

'Sorry to you too' she looked at Robin.

'What for' he asked, placing his hands on Marian's hips. She pulled away as if him touching her was causing physical pain.

'I'm breaking up with you' she said, not looking at him but rather his feet. Robin stammered backwards like her words had slapped him in the face.

'What!' the entire gang shot up.

'Marian what are you talking about?' Will asked.

'Are you crazy!' Alan jumped in.

'No' Marian sighed. 'But after today, I realised that weren't not the greatest couple.'

'I don't believe this, this isn't you' Robin said as if he just processed what she was saying. Marian took a deep breath, she needed to cut him deep if he was ever going to let her go.

'Its just… your so protective' she looked at his eyes for the first time and saw the pain there. She wanted to take back everything she'd said and tell him the truth. But then she remembered the threats and continued. 'I am not a little possession and I am certainly not yours. You seem to want everyone to think I belong to you'.

'Marian, that not true' he looked so hurt. She didn't want to say the next words but thought he best hear the lie from her rather than from Guy.

'And there's someone else' she looked down again, 'Guy'. When she looked back up, everyone wore a look of disgust. 'W-when he kissed me today, I felt something I never felt with you'. She wanted to be sick; Marian couldn't believe she was actually saying it. 'I-I'm so sorry' she couldn't bare it any longer and she turned and ran up the stairs, leaving the gang dumbstruck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks had passed since Hoodwell High saw the first fight of the year. Soon after, to the shock of the entire school, including most of its teachers and the principle, Robin and Marian broke up. It was like a royal couple or celebrity marriage ending. The whole school was abuzz with theories and conspiracies as to why the dram couple had split.

Since that fight, another change had altered the school completely. It seemed gang warfare was going on in the middle of the school. You were either on Guy's side, or you were on Robin's. Everyone had chosen their loyalties, surprisingly the majority tilted towards Gisborne's gang.

As Robin and his mates were friends with everyone, their was no pressure to join them.

But Guy and Vaisley would make your life hell I you were against them. All ready, several more fights had broken out about loyalties.

Guy held the school within his grasp. Like for Robin, students moved out of the way for Guy and he loved it. It didn't matter to him that they moved away from him out of fear, whereas with Robin it was admiration.

Marian kept in tow with Guy, as he asked, but she never did it willingly. It angered him that she did things begrudgingly and never smiled. She smiled at kids in the corridor but never at him. Guy remained convinced that soon she would see what he could offer – power, respect and his love.

Marian spoke to the gang rarely as Guy had told her not to. She would never walk away or avoid from them, but she was hesitant when in conversation. She spoke with Djac, as she was her roommate, but they never talked about what had happened and what was going on now.

When Marian saw Robin, her heart pumped wildly, then she remembered the hurt she had caused him and felt sick. He had tried relentlessly to speak to her, but she brushed him off. What Robin didn't know was that after every encounter, when Marian walked in the other direction and out of his view, she would wipe away her silent tears. He did know that something was wrong, if he could only speak to her for just a minute, he knew he would find it out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Marian' Guy called her as she left class when the bell rung, not waiting for him. 'You know you should wait for me' he warned.

'Guy, I will never be your perfect doll.' She said angrily but then calmed herself. 'I just needed to see our English teacher about something'.

'What is it?' he cocked a suspicious brow. Since the fight two weeks ago, the teacher had separated Guy and Marian as partners, against Guy's claims they were fine. When she didn't answer he dropped his voice, 'I don't want to fight anymore Marian. Can you just accept us?'

'What us? Your forcing me to be with you or you'll beat up my friends!' she raised her voice. Guy could feel people's eyes on the two of them and felt the need to reaffirm his threat. A younger child was walking past them, heavy books in hand, and was running late for class. Guy pushed him heavily, causing the young boy to trip and fall flat on his face.

'What are you doing?!' Marian was shocked. She bent down and helped the kid pick up his books and checked he was all right. He seemed startled and scared of Guy, who was leaning over the two of them.

'I warned you' he mouthed to Marian as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet before led her down to a more quite spot in the science lab then continuing.

'This will be a lot easier of you just embrace us. I really love you. Your smart, beautiful, nice…' he placed a hand on her cheek, she flinched and he pulled away angrily. 'Look, my family had been invited to this big Galla, your father's going too… anyway, I want you to come with me'. Marian looked at him as though she was about to tear his head off. 'Just be ready at seven tomorrow night' he instructed.

'I've had enough' Marian finally lost it. 'I can't do this. Guy, look, you need to grow up and except the fact that I don't love you. Your evil! Find yourself another puppet'. She walked off feeling free for the first time in weeks and not bothering to care about the consequences. She just wanted to find Robin.


	13. Confused

'Robin!'

Robin barely had time to turn around at the sound of Marian's voice before she had jumped him. He couldn't believe it – after two weeks of avoiding, ignoring and shunning, the girl of his dreams was in his arms, embracing him tightly.

'Wha-?' he begun but his question was cut off by Marian's lips. Their kiss was long, passionate and hungry. He moved his hands from her hips, up through her hair and onto her cheeks, forcing them to part.

'As much as I hate to break this-' he begun.

'Then don't' Marian cut in again before engulfing them in another kiss. This time, he let their embrace run its course, only breaking when they both needed air.

'I'm so sorry' Marian rested her forehead on Robin's. 'I have so much to tell you… come on' she pulled his hand, leading them to her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they had both entered he room, Robin pushed Marian up against the closed door. He planted a kiss on her neck as he deeply inhaled her sweet perfume. He then swept her in another kiss, lasting much longer than the past two.

'Sorry, just had to check this was real' he whispered once he released her.

'I missed you' she whispered back, looking into his eyes she wondered how she had gone two weeks without him. 'There's so much I need to tell you'

'I don't care, as long as you're mine again' Robin smiled but then remembered what Marian said the night she had broken up with him. 'Sorry, I don't mean your mine. I mean your not, you're your own. I'm just… oh shit'.

Marian smiled and hugged him close. 'Its ok, I am yours'. Robin looked down at her and she up at him. 'Always have been, always will'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marian and Robin had spent the past half an hour lying on her bed talking.

Marian found it incredibly easy to tell Robin everything that had happened the past fortnight. As he listened, his expression changed from concern for her to anger at Guy and back again, but he didn't interrupt until she was finished.

'Well…' he paused taking a short breath in, 'I'm gonna kill him'.

Marin had expected this response and as much as she wanted to smash Guy's face in herself, she knew that would be stupid.

'Robin no' she said firmly. 'You know that isn't the answer, you'll be just as bad as him. Look, there's not even any point, I am with you now and he can't stop us'. Marian took hold of his hand.

'He threatened you' Robin begun.

'And that's all it was – a threat. Do you actually think he would do those things?' She asked calmly.

'You did' he had a point.

'I was… I don't know just forget it!' she threw up her hands in frustration and climbed off the bed.

'Marian why didn't you tell me? I could have helped us and saved all this stuffing around!' Robin blocked off her exit to the bathroom, where no doubt she would have locked herself until he left.

'I don't need you to save me! I was just… startled by the claims, I don't know' Marian was getting angry now.

'you should have told me' Robin stated before turning away to leave her room.

'I was trying to be brave' Marian tried to get through to him.

'But why? You prance around and do that whole Nightwatchman thing-' Robin sounded angry but it was more a fear of loosing Marian, be it to Guy or to her alter ego.

'What whole Nightwatchman thing? I only do what you want to do but with more sense?' she yelled at him, ready to slap his face.

Just then the gang walked in. But Marina and Robin remained standing inches apart, fuming, not taking their eyes away.

'Eh… we'll come back' Djac begun ushering the gang out of the room.

'No way' Alan said pushing past. 'I wanna see this'.

'Don't bother, I'm leaving' Marian pushed past Robin.

'No! I'm leaving' Robin pushed past Marian.

Marian shoved him and Robin fell forward. Attempting to walk over him, Marian's leg was caught and pulled by Robin down to the floor. She landed on top of him, ready for a fight, but when she looked down at his angry yet cute face, her anger dissolved. She didn't want to fight anymore, so leant down and kissed him passionately.

Robin didn't know what had happened. Two minutes ago he was happier than he could ever remember as he and Marian were back together. Then she told him how Guy had threatened her and he was worried for her safely. Next came a lot of yelling and pushing but ended I a kiss – he wasn't complaining.

'I'm confused' Alan and the gang had watched the whole thing.

'Yeah me too' Djac stared in wonder at her friends who were lying on the floor, making out.

'Soo… are they still fighting?' Will raised his brow.

'That's a pretty good look'n fight to me' Alan smiled.

Robin smiled at his friend's questions but smiled more due to the fact that Marian was in his arms. She laughed too, at the gang's confusion, and at her own.

'Go with me to the Gala?' Robin asked.

'It's a date' she smiled down at him.

'Yep its official' John added, 'their back together!' the gang let out a cheer before vacating the room as Robin seemed intent on undressing Marian.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What do you guys think should happen at the Galla? I want at least thirty reviews before next chapter!!!


	14. Gala

Robin paced impatiently at the bottom of the stairs.

Yesterday he and Marian were happily reunited but then she told him what Guy had threatened. Marian had thought Guy's threats harmless and hollow. Robin however was less certain. News of their reunion hadn't spread, due to the fact that they were playing it low-key. If Guy found out about them so soon, he would probably do something that would merit a reason for Robin to bet him up.

_Well, if he doesn't know all ready, he'll find out soon._

Robin mused, as he and Marian were supposed to be going to the National Gala together tonight and so was Guy.

_He'll be pissed when he see's me with her. That is if she ever comes down… what's taking her so long anyway._

Robin had been waiting for a while but Djac kept saying that she was still getting ready. How long did it take to throw on some dress and brush your hair? Robin more impatient than normal but then realised, maybe Marian wanted to look special for him? Robin smiled. He, himself had spent longer than usual getting ready, picking out a nice shirt and even asking Much for his advice.

Only important officials, public servants and politicians were had been invited, along with their kin so that meant the rest of the gang wouldn't be coming. Robin was sad he wouldn't share tonight with his friends but secretly glad to have a night alone with Marian.

_That's if Gisborne doesn't ruin the night. Though there might not be anything to ruin if she doesn't come down soon._

Something above him caught Robin's eye. It was Marian. She was walking down the stairs towards him, a nervous smile on her face.

'Is this ok? Not too girly?' she asked while twirling around and pulling at her dress. She was wearing a knee length tight denim dress that accentuated all of her curves in the best possible way. She looked sultry and mature yet completely ladylike. She wore hoop earrings, high heels with her hair in a loose side bun.

Robin didn't answer and Marian felt stupid.

She had wanted to look different tonight. Marian loved that when she was with Robin, she could just be herself, wear whatever, have messy hair… but tonight she wanted to get dressed up for him. Look nice or whatever. Now she felt she'd overdone it. Marian thought she must have looked stupid with her gown and fancy hair.

'I'll go change' Marian said quickly feeling her face flush with embarrassment. She turned quickly and startled bounding up the stairs but Robin caught her arm.

At first Robin couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Marian had always been beautiful, even when they were kids. He had become more aware of it last year when they had started dating and even more conscious when they broke up. Some times when Marian smiled at Robin, a smile, reserved just for him, one so good and truthful it hurt.

But this was different. This was the Marian that the entire school saw. The 'celebrity', the 'model', the 'perfect creature'. She looked so different yet familiar. Surely this was what everyone was talking about when they mentioned Marian's hair or clothes. It was just perfect. So perfect, it stunned him into silence. But then she looked upset and started to leave, forcing him to return to the world of speech.

'No' he said quite passionately. 'I mean… wow' his eyes gazed at the goddess before him. 'You look…'

'Different?' Marian questioned, willing him to finish. She still didn't know what he was thinking.

Robin didn't know how to say what he thought. So instead he pulled her forward into a passionate embrace to describe what he thought of her outfit.

'That good hey?' she smiled when they broke. She inwardly let out a sigh of relief at his approval. Robin nodded. 'Yeah, well you look twice as good as that kiss'.

Robin looked down at his clothes, feeling inadequate next to Marian. 'Wanna show me the kiss, I mean, so I really know how good I look?' he leaned forward again but Marian laughed him away.

'Come on were gonna be late' she pulled at his hand and they were out the door, on their way to the Gala.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Guy shoved past an elderly couple over to a waiter and picked up a glass of complementary champagne. Sipping it, he scanned the room for the hundredth time – looking for her.

Marian had blown him off yesterday when he asked her to come with him tonight. But he knew she would come, her father had been invited and that meant she was too.

Rumours abound that she and Robin were back on. This made no sense to Guy, why would she go to Robin when she could have him? And even IF the gossip was true, he could always 'persuade' her back to him by fulfilling a few of his 'promises'.

Juts then, Lord Fitzwater, Marian's father, and other politician's came up to Guy.

'Well young lad' one of them looked at him, 'what's a kid like you doing at a party without a pretty little creature on your arm?' Guy just looked at him. 'I insist that you escort my daughter'. He continued.

'No sir' Guy forced himself to be polite in front of Marian's father. If he and Marian were going to be together, he best win his approval. 'I wouldn't dare impose of your daughter-'

'Nonsense' he cut in, 'I insist. Sarah!' he called forth his daughter who upon hearing her name came forth from the crowd. She was pretty thought had the word 'slut' labelled on her forehead (not literally). She wore too much makeup and showed too much cleavage, leaving nothing to the imagination.

'Here I found you an escort' he pointed to Guy. 'Now run along you little squirrels. Ahh to be young' all the men let off a little chuckled as Guy grabbed the girl and pulled her in an effort to get away.

'So, I'm Sarah' she gave Guy her hand once they were clear of her father. Guy reluctantly bent down and kissed it lightly. 'Sorry about him, though I can't say I'm not happy – you're pretty cute'.

'Whatever' he shrugged her off, looking again for Marian. 'Lets get some drinks'.

They begun walking across the room when Guy stopped dead in his tracks. There, at the top of the stairs, making their entrance was Marian and Robin.

They had been announced and were walking down the stairs together. Robin and Marian looked at each other and silently wondered why the entire room had grown silent. Everyone had stopped talking and was just watching them as they made their descent. Once the reached the ground, they were met by Marian's father.

'Lord Fitzwater' Robin shook his hand nervously. It had been a while since they'd talked.

'Robin' he said strongly.

'Father' Marian nodded her head to acknowledge him. The lord kissed his daughters hand and looked her over. It had been around a month since she left for school and yet she seemed so different. Not only did she look happier, probably due to Robin, but also her clothing was bolder than he would ever have imagined.

With that formality over, the room begun to stir again. Everyone wanted to know who the beautiful lady and her gorgeous partner were. Lord Fitzwater seemed to know them, so they were immediately accepted.

'He hates me doesn't he?' Robin whispered in Marian's ear as he led her to get a drink.

'No' she said.

'Well jeez! I would hate to see how he'd greet me if he did' Robin knew her father didn't like him.

'He just didn't realize you were back in the country I guess' she said shrugging it off. 'Truth be told, I think he was more uneasy at my presence than yours'.

'Marian?' Robin raised an eyebrow. She and her father had never been terribly close, as he always wanted her to be something she wasn't, but this sounded new.

'Its nothing really, we just haven't really talked in a while and we don't get along as we used to'. She said calmly. Robin looked at her worried. He wanted Marian to be happy and he knew she desperately craved her father's approval. 'Robin, lets just enjoy tonight, we can talk later, all right?' He nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin and Marian were dancing slowly together. Her hands on his neck, his on her waist. They were talking and enjoying themselves fully. Every one and a while, Marian would say something really cute and Robin couldn't resist the urge to kiss her, even if her father was near by.

The song ended but Robin and Marian lingered in their position. They were deep in conversation and didn't notice two figures approach.

'Marian. I think your standards have fallen dramatically since we broke up' Guy gestured towards Robin. It took a while for either of them to respond as they were startled by his presence. 'Dance with me Marian, for old times sake?'

'Gisborne-' Robin looked as though he was about to punch Guy, so Marian, to save face, quietly accepted his hand an shot Robin a disappointed look.

'I could not leave my partner unattended' Marian said formally. All those years her father had trained her in appropriate behaviour and speech flooding back.

'Not to worry' Guy insisted. 'I've found him a partner. I think you all know one another actually'.

Sarah, or 'Slutty Sarah', the one Marian had beaten ferociously at school materialised on Robin's arm.

Before either one could object, Guy had whisked Marian away.

'Just one dance' Robin and Marian told their partners once the other had gone.

_I have uploaded a photo of Robin and Marian on my profile. It is exactly what I ahd imagined them to be wearing at the ball tonight. Let me know what y'all think and what you want to happen._

_PS: I love reviews!_


	15. threat and tease

Robin had not seen Sarah around school lately but she hadn't changed at all. She still wore too much makeup and flirted non-stop.

He looked around the room for Marian and Gisborne but couldn't see them. If Robin had been anywhere else, he would have pushed off Sarah and looked for them.

But he was at the National Gala, and Marian's father was there. When he left, Robin did not leave the Lord with a fantastic impression so he intended to do better this time around.

Sarah pushed her body closer to Robin's and tried to catch his gaze.

'You seem distracted' she said.

'Sorry' Robin knew he had to be polite. 'How've you been?'

'Lonely' she said seductively, 'maybe you could help me with that?' she leaned closer.

'Um… well I do have this friend – Alan. You two would get on great. He's unattached and your type… I think'. Sarah could tell he was trying to push her off and get away.

'You should know my type well. Its you'. She was begging him to look at her. 'I don't see what you get in Marian. I mean she's nice and all but too dull. No excitement, no sense of adventure…'

At the mention of Marian's name, Sarah had caught Robin's attention.

'Oh she'll do me fine. She keeps me on my toes enough as it is. I can't imagine a more strange and exhilarating relationship' Robin tried to make her understand how he felt about Marian.

'Strange?' Sarah looked for any sense of doubt and pounced.

'Strange good' Robin assured her.

'Yeah well if you ask me, a person needs a sense of danger'. Sarah flirted. Robin smiled at this – if she only knew about the Nightwatchman. Sarah had been explaining Marian's alter ego perfectly.

'Well she'd dangerous enough' he insisted.

'Not quite enough' Sarah leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

'Any more dangerous and you would have gone to hospital last year' Robin was tired of pretending and cut deep at the mention of the girls fight last year. Sarah looked back at him, shocked. The song ended.

'Thanks for the dance' Robin tilted his head before turning into the crowd in search of Marian.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Guy had taken Marian to get a drink before dancing, hoping to stretch out their time together.

'What's with your dress?' he asked eyeing her hungrily.

'What do you mean?' Marian asked forcing herself to be civil.

'Its just that… before HIM, you used to dress differently. Now your dress more…' Guy didn't know how to put it without coming off rude and getting into another fight with her.

It was true, Marian thought. Since Robin had come back she had begun dressing in more daring, tight and modern clothes. She always had great fashion, but always modest. With Robin she felt more confident and he always made her feel beautiful.

'But you look good' Guy shrugged and ordered two drinks. Marian hated this, being with guy, so she thought of Robin to pass the time and keep her respectful.

'Marian I must say I was disappointed at your choice of escort tonight' Guy said but didn't really think Marian was listening. She looked so beautiful. She looked like a woman.

Guy grabbed her arm to get her full attention.

'I'm sorry, what were you saying?' Marian looked flustered after watching Sarah push herself onto Robin.

'I was saying you made a bad decision with your date tonight. A stupid decision. You need to come back to me or I'll be forced to-'

'To what? Are you gonna blackmail my friends? Kick people out of homes?' Marian raised her eyebrows. How could she ever have believed these threats? 'Come on Guy, you're a teenager. Your not gonna do it. So grow up and back off'.

Marian pushed past Guy and over to Robin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marian and Robin arrived back at school later than Guy and Sarah. They had told each other everything but then pushed it from their minds. They wanted to enjoy the night. Robin held Marian's hand as they walked up to their rooms.

'Thank God there's no school tomorrow. I could sleep for a week' Marian yawned. It was about one or two in the morning.

'Your so adorable when your tired' robin leaned in and kissed her gently. She held on to him, kissing more zealously this time.

'I wish I could come in' Robin said between kisses.

'I think you've had too many drinks at the party tonight' Marian laughed.

'Nah, that's what every guy says to a girl like you' he smiled.

'Than they've had too many drinks' Marian giggle led, a little tipsy herself.

'Agreed, but if you let me in, I can tell them all about it and then they'll never have to ask. I'll give 'em all the juicy details' he raised his eyebrows.

'I assume your talking about the gang. I always wondered how all of 'em knew about our dates. Have you been bragging Robin?' she asked coyly.

'Me? Never. I'm with you, I don't have to brag' he leaned in and kissed her neck. She sighed at his familiar touch.

'I wish you could come in too' marian said in all seriousness. Robin stopped and looked up at her.

'I could you know' he said.

'Don't be stupid, Djac's in there' She gently slapped his shoulder.

'I could be quite' he joked.

'Good night Robin' she said opening her door.

'Marian wait' Robin said loudly and Marian shot him a look to quiet him down. Their curfew was hours ago and if they were caught it would mean trouble. 'Now is not the time I know, but I just wanted to say that tonight, you looked… striking. I was the envy of every guy there and can't really understand why you chose me' he said in honesty.

'Its simple' Marian was touched by his statement and leaned forward in the promise of a hot and heavy kiss. 'Your Robin Hood'. She leant back to tease him and before he could pull her into an embrace she had opened her door and went into her room.

Robin was left standing in the empty hallway, grinning at the night.

'Until tomorrow Maid Marian' he whispered.


	16. Cute and Cuddly

Thanks for reviews – keep 'em coming. I have tried to include what you're asking for, so just request what you want to see next. This chapter is all Djac/Will, I promise next one will be about Guy and his 'scheme' ha ha ha.

_I don't know how many chapters I'll have, but once the story becomes too long, I will start a new one – like term two or something. I have so many ideas and want your advice._

_Thanks! _

To Marian's surprise, when she entered her room after teasing Robin, Djac was still awake. She was busy getting into her pyjamas, climbing into her bed and trying looking normal.

'How was the Gala?' Djac asked trying to sound like her usual self.

Marian smiled at the memories, 'fun… so what have you been up to?'

'Me? Oh nothing, nothing, just like studying and reading and studying…'

'Uh-huh' Marian flopped down on Djac's bed.

'Hoof' a sound came from underneath. Djac watched as Marian bent down to check out beneath the bed.

'Hello Will' Marian was met by Will's big brown eyes. 'Would you like to come up?'

'Yes please' Will said embarrassed. He rolled out and stood next to the door.

'Looks like you two have been having a good night' Marian laughed. 'Would you like me to leave so you two can finish?'

'No no its not like that' Will assured Marian.

'Yeah, like I err said… we were studying' Djac explained.

'So that it then, just studying, completely innocent?' Marian asked.

'Yep' they both confirmed.

'Then why were you hiding?' Marian looked at each of them with a serious face before breaking into laughter at their expressions. 'Don't look so worried guys!'

'I'm not worried' Djac murmured, embarrassed.

'I've been waiting so long for this' Marian gave her friend's hand a little squeeze.

'Huh?' Will felt out of place.

'For you two to get together!' Marian explained. 'We all have and now-'

'Oh Marian promise you won't tell' Djac but in.

'Well of course I won't, but you two should. The entire gang's gonna be so happy… I am going to go brush my hair now. Goodnight Will' Marian jumped off the bed and into the bathroom, giving the couple some privacy.

'So Marian knows about us' Will stated once she had left the room.

'What is 'us' exactly' Djac asked climbing out of bed. They had been studying. But then they got to talking and it got really late. When they started collecting their books off Djac's bedroom floor, their hands had brushed. Then came the moment Djac had been hoping for. Will had lent in and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Next thing, they heard Marian and Robin at the door, so Will, panicked, hide under the bed.

'I'm not sure' Will looked at Djac, she looked so beautiful and exotic, even in her PJ's.

'Do you like me?' Djac was shocked at her straightforward question and held her breath.

'Do you?' Will didn't want to admit his feelings if only to be shot down.

Djac didn't want to say anything either. So instead she plucked up all of her courage and took a step forward. This was all the encouragement Will needed. He met her half way and slid his hands through her black silky hair. Their lips met with a light kiss and they broke away quickly. Will looked shyly at Djac.

'Oops, sorry' marina had walked in. 'I need to… brush my teeth…again' she went back into the bathroom.

'I should go' Will said reluctantly.

'Meet for breakfast?' Djac asked hopefully.

'Definitely' Will was too excited at what had happened to try for another kiss so he turned and crept out of the room.

Djac sighed.

'You can come out now' She called to Marian.

'Oh my god. Were you two doing what I thought you were' Marian stepped out of the bathroom.

'We kissed!' Djac gushed and Marian met her with an excited hug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Oh my god' Djac flopped onto her bed. 'I'm floating…'

'I'm really happy for you' Marian lay on her side, watching her friend. She was practically glowing.

'I'm scared to sleep. I don't want to wake and find it a dream' Djac sighed.

'You have to sleep, otherwise you'll be too tired for breakfast with Will tomorrow' Marian pointed out.

'Were you listening?' Djac faced her friend, eyebrows raised.

'Maybe' Marian laughed. 'Sleep'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will and Djac had met for breakfast as planned. They had talked so long, that it turned into lunch. When they came back to her room, the whole gang was there, in their set positions.

'Hey!' Robin called as they entered. He was sitting on Marian's bed, flipping through one of her girly magazines.

'If it isn't the cute and cuddly couple' Alan chimed in.

'You told them? Djac asked Marian who was sitting on the windowsill next to her bed.

'No!' Marian defended herself. 'They just kinda figured it out'

'How? Djac didn't believe her friends innocence.

'Well you see' Alan stood up, 'when Will came back last night, or should I say this morning, he woke me up you see, one look at his face and I knew. He couldn't stop smiling!' he slapped his friend on the back. Will blushed.

'And by now you've told everyone in the school? 'Will dreaded the answer.

'Well I didn't physically say to them – will and Djac are an item' Alan assured him. Will let out a breath of relief. 'I texted them'. Alan beamed.

'I'm going to kill you' Will shook his head.

'Hey what's this?' Djac asked, breaking an imminent wrestle. She pointed to a letter on her bed.

'I'm not sure. It was in our mail this morning' Marian climbed off the window and joined Robin on her bed. He held her close.

Djac leaned down and opened the letter. As she read it her brow furrowed.

'What is it?' John noticed her unease.

'I don't know' Djac looked confused. 'Its from immigration. Something about my passport being out of date or something'. The whole gang knew that Djac came from Israel. She had come over for schooling and boarded at the school. She looked more worried as she read on.

'What the? It says I'll have to be deported' Djac looked scared.

'Let me see' Marian pushed off Robin and grabbed the letter from Djac's hands.

'Its gotta be some sort of mistake' Will had taken so long to admit his feelings, he didn't want the girl of his dreams taken away when they finally got together.

'Its from the majors office' Marian argued, re-reading the letter.

'Marian' Robin cautioned, 'it's a coincidence, a mistake like Will said'.

Too late. Marian was all ready out the door, letter in hand, on her way to see Guy.

'


	17. Ghost

Guy wasn't in his room, or in the common room, or in the cafeteria.

Marian was fuming. Guy had promised to export Djac if she ever went against him. Now Djac was being threatened… what next? Would Much loose his home? Would Will or John or Alan be beaten up? Or, worse of all, would Robin suffer a fatal 'accident'?

Until a few minutes ago, Marian had been happier than she had been in weeks. She was back with Robin, Will and Djac were officially and item and all of the gang were together. She had thought Guy's threats hollow. He is only a teenager and surely not capable of the things he promised, Marian had reasoned with herself and Robin.

But Guy did have some important friends. His father was head of the ministry and Vaisley's father was the mayor… She had to find him, had to find some answers.

'Where is he?' Marian went all of the rooms downstairs in search of Guy. She walked in on other groups in the lounge room, common room, study hall, library, but couldn't find Guy at all.

Marian decided she should call her father. It would be an awkward but necessary call. She hadn't really spoken to her father since she left for school (with the exception of last night) and before that, their conversations had been strained and rare. She needed to ask him about Djac's rights, if the letter was real or not…

Marian walked past the principles office on the way to the common phone, when she heard his voice. She stopped mid stride and leant closer to the door, slightly ajar. Guy was there standing in the middle of the room, so was Vaisley along with the principle and head of education.

_God what have they done now?_ Marian leaned in closer to hear their conversation.

Guy had been crushed. He saw Marian with Robin but couldn't believe it. The way she talked with Robin, held Robin… why couldn't it be him? His pinning was moved aside in favour of a more hardcore persona. His father had always told him not to make a promise, or threat, if you can't keep it. So Guy set about fulfilling everything he warned Marian he would do if ever she left him.

The first, export Djac, was the easiest. He decided to start with that one as it would take some time and Marian wouldn't let it go too far before she came crawling back. With any luck, she would come to her sense before he had even begun the others.

'So Djac is a refugee?' the principle questioned Guy.

'No no no' he shook his head. 'A refugee is someone who cannot return home for their own safety. Djac has a loving family in a safe country. She came here for school, she came here illegally'.

'I just don't believe it' the principle looked upset. 'She's such a good girl, so studious and polite-'

'All part of her cover' Vaisley interrupted. 'She had been brought o the country illegally and is stealing our funds.'

'That's a serious accusation young man' the head of the ministry warned him.

'But I have proof' Vaisley took out a vanilla coloured folder. 'Just look! Here, she's had applied for hundreds of dollars from the board-'

'But that's for education and research reasons' the principle defended one of her favourite students.

'Perhaps' Guy looked unconvinced. 'But, here look. Her roommate, Marian Fitzwalter, has had several hundred dollars taken from her account on a regular basis. There is no reason for this money to be spent and Marian assures me that she rarely spends much money'.

Marian felt a cold rush. She had lied to Guy about spending money. The hundreds of dollars they were talking about had gone into funding the Nightwatchman.

'The money is always withdrawn at night, so it stands to reason that Djac is taking Marian's card and stealing the money while she sleeps.'

'But deport her?' the principle cringed.

'On the day that several students were 'let go' due to failure to pay their school fee's, over three hundred dollars was taken. Djac must have known it would only be a matter of time before we found her files. She's stocking up.' Guy stated seemingly certain.

'Stocking up for what?' the ministry removed his glasses.

'She's going to run. So we must we deport her before she has a chance. That way she can't go scam others'. Vaisley finished.

'All right' the principle couldn't ignore the evidence. 'I will agree to the meeting with the mayor and board to discus the possibility of Djac's deportation'.

With that Guy and Vaisley seemed satisfied. They thanked the professors for their time and smugly walked out of the room.

Marian watched them as the pranced away proudly, laughing at what they'd done. She followed them to their room, waited a few minutes, then pounded on the door, not waiting for a response and barged in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin couldn't find Marian, again.

'Jeez, how does she do that?' Robin had jumped out the door after her, along with the gang, but there was no sight of her. He thought back to their first day. How she kicked him and ran. He couldn't find her then, and he couldn't find her now.

'Do what?' Alan walked up behind his friend. Robin had run to the end of the corridor, looking for Marian.

'Disappear?' Robin filled them in.

'Yeah I noticed that too' Will scratched his head. What were Robin and Marian talking about before and what was the letter, something about deportation?

'Yeah, 'ey remember when everyone called her the ghost?' Alan chirped up.

'Huh?' Robin had given up looking for Marian for the moment and they all began returning to Djac's room.

'Yeah when you left' Alan begun, 'Marian would be like here one minute, and then whoosh! – Gone'.

'Gone?' Much was confused.

'It was weird' John took a seat on the floor next to the heater. 'She'd disappear whenever someone mentioned the poor, or bullying or…' the gang shot him deathly stares.

'Or what?' Robin looked at his friend.

'Or you' Djac finished for him, sitting on her bed, clutching a pillow.

'Him?' Much always knew Marian was strong. Surely she hadn't been that affected by Robin's departure, but then, he never could tell what she was thinking. Robin thought the same.

'Oh come on, she probably had like a week of 'emergency chocolate' but then moved on, right?' Robin asked the gang.

'Nah' Alan broke the silence that followed Robin's question. Alan wasn't smiling, nor was anyone. 'She was hurt man. No emergency chocolate, no fun, just… disappearing'.

This was the first time Much and Robin had seen Alan serious since they arrived back, they knew he was telling the truth.

'No 'emergency chocolate?' Much asked, not believing.

'No' Djac hugged her pillow. 'She changed, she was sad. But then, after a few months, she started having fun again, but kept disappearing. A few nights, I've woken up and she's not even in the room'. Robin swallowed. He wanted to tell the gang about the Nightwatchman's identity, but couldn't. He decided to change the subject.

'Well, lets go catch ourselves a ghost' he stood up.

They were off to find Marian, but if Robin had known what had been happening to her during their conversation, he never would have stoped looking. Not until she was safe in his arms, away from Guy. If only he had known…


	18. Fire

'Well, she had better be worth it' Vaisley congratulated Guy on what they'd just done.

'She is' Guy assured him. They had just begun the preparations of deporting Djac. It was a lot to do to get a girl, but Guy never gave up. Besides, Marian would come round before she was taken form the country.

Guy had had a lot of help from his farther, but he willingly participated. Guy's father believed that it would be useful to have Marian, daughter of a very influential lord, under his son's power.

'That whole 'money going missing from her account' was a great idea' Vaisley slouched onto a couch.

'Actually that was real' Guy told him, 'money does go missing from her account, always at night too'.

'Mhhh, maybe Djac is stealing – ha' Vaisley opened a packet up chips and dug in.

There was a knock at the door and in barged Marian.

'Scum!' she screamed. 'Liars'. She pounced Guy, knocking him to the floor. 'How dare you! My friend?'

Marian couldn't contain herself. Before her was the man who would turn her friends lives to hell, just so he could screw her. She scratched and punched, her neat hair falling onto her face.

Suddenly Marian felt something tight around her waist. Someone was pulling her off Guy. She could see other boys in the room – Guy's gang. She swallowed hard, knowing she was in for trouble.

'What do we have here?' one of Guy's gang asked.

'Feisty little thing isn't she?' the one holding Marian stated.

Guy brushed the blood off his lip. 'Marian, you brought this on yourself'. Marian lunged at him again, but was held back.

'Didn't think I'd do it, did ya?' Guy stood up. 'I'm serious about you. First Djac, then Much… Robin will be last. But you could stop it all – come back. Be mine. Leave him and come to me'.

Marian couldn't believe this was happening.

'Guy, why do you want me? How can you want to be with someone who doesn't like you? Is only with you by force?' She asked.

'You want me' was his reply. With that he motioned for Marian to be taken with them as he started for the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were making their way towards Marian's room.

Marian thought perhaps Guy was giving up, but knew that wasn't possible. Just as they came to her door, they turned right – Robin's room.

Her blood ran cold. They didn't know where Much lived, so they were going to burn his dorm room, the one he shared with Robin.

'Now, do I send in my boys with their lighters… or will you come back to me?' he stared at her.

'No, I-I can't' Marian teared up.

'Do it' Guy motioned to his gang. They quickly shoved Marian into Much's room, closing the door behind them. Then and got out some alcohol and lighters. They had bought an old t-shirt and stick. They wrapped the t-shirt on the stick then dunked it in the vodka. Marian could feel the heat warm her skin as they lit up the make-do torch.

They handed it to Guy, who paced over to the curtains. In the excitement, the boy holding Marian loosened his grip. She pushed past him to Guy. She had to stop him.

Just as he was leaning down to light the curtain, Guy felt Marian push him back.

'Guy no!' she was almost crying.

'You do not tell me what to do!' Guy needed to make Marian know he would be the boss of their relationship. He saw the tears in her eyes and felt good.

'Please Guy' Marian needed to stop him.

'Better' Guy mused. But He needed to watch her suffer so he ordered, 'Beg'.

Marian looked around the room, from Guy's crew, to Robin and Much's possessions. There were photos of her and the gang on the walls, their clothes and posters. Robin's music and Much's cook books. She swallowed her pride.

'Please Guy, I beg of you' she rested her arm gently on his.

'Better, Guy smiled. 'But still not good enough'. He reached down and lit Robins bed alight.

'No!' Marian screamed and ran forward. Guy's crew held her back. She sobbed and continued to scream.

Guy came over and pushed his hand to her mouth, causing her to be quiet. The flames grew closer. 'Your coming with me'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin and the gang just made it out the door and the bottom of the hall, when they heard some movement from Robin's room. The pushed themselves up against the wall, straining to see but not be seen themselves. They heard a familiar voice cry out, and then the door was opening.

Out came the boys Alan, John and Will had beaten up the day of the first fight – Guy's gang. Then Marian. She had wet eyes and a serial face. Robin wanted to run forward to her but restrained when he saw Guy. He had a firm hand on Marian's arm, pushing her down the corridor. Robin nearly jumped Guy, the man who dared to touch his Marian.

Marian had gone into shock. Guy had actually burnt Robin and Much's room. She needed to get back and stop the fire before it burnt the room completely; she just needed to get Guy off her first.

Just them, she saw Robin, leaning up against a wall. They made eye contact.

Robin motioned that he would come out from hiding to help her. Marian shook her head and motioned over her shoulder to his room. Robin saw her serious look and agreed. It took all of Robin's inner strength to restrain from punching Guy and he took off in the other directing with Marian. Why did she want him to go to his room though?

After Guy and Marian were out of sight, Robin led his gang down the hall. He pressed his hand to the door but quickly stepped back. It was hot. Opening the door, the gang was faced with flashing flames, turning the contents of the room to crunchy crisp blackness.

Just then the fire sprinklers came on, drowning out the fire along with Robin's hope of defeating Guy.


	19. Submission

Standing cold and wet in the black rubble that was his room, Robin felt so many things at once… too many. He felt loss, hatred, despotism, and unbelieving betrayal. As much as he wanted to, Robin couldn't push the thought of Marian wanting to be with Guy from his mind.

Much looked around the room, it wasn't as bad as he'd first thought. A few of the things were burnt, and crispy smoke covered the room, but once some air was let in, the room would be pretty much the same. He let out a sigh of relief. But from the way Robin was acting, Much thought the situation was much worse.

It wasn't the obvious problem of the room bothering Robin, but the whole gang knew what was – Marian.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marian couldn't believe what had just happened. First of all, her dream had come true – she and Robin were together at last. Then Djac was threatened with deportation, because of her, then Much's room was burnt, because of her… what next?

One thing was for sure – Guy wasn't joking around. He was fricking psycho! She needed to tell the principle, tell the police, tell someone – fast.

Guy shoved Marian roughly back into his room and closed the door before his posy could follow.

Marian's hair was damp and stuck to the edges of her face, forming a frame. Her skin was pale, making her lips seem blood red. He wanted so much to kiss her. The urge to push her onto his bed, feel the skin of her thighs, hear her call out his name… the thought aroused him so deeply that he considered taking Marian by force. But he wanted her to enjoy it too, he wanted her to love him.

But she had hurt him. Marian had gone to the dance with Robin, insulted him in front of people… she had to pay. They had to be equal before they could be together.

'Marian?' Guy asked, thinking she seemed unusually pale. She looked at him, her eyes harsh and unforgiving. 'I know that you-'

'Guy Gisborne' Marian cut in, feeling her strength return. 'I had no idea how serious you were about me and frankly I am completely confused. You have blackmailed me, embarrassed me, hurt me – if this is the way you treat a friend, I'd hate to be an enemy. I will not bow down to you but I see now that going against you is pure stupidity. So here are the rules –. You'll stop hurting my friends and take back what you did to Djac. You will never blackmail them again or I will hurt you.' She took a deep breath before saying the most painful words. 'Robin and I will end, for his safely but make no mistake – I love him, not you, never you'.

Guy stood in shock at Marian's words. Had she just agreed to break up with Locksley? Of course he would release his promises of hurting her friends, given that she didn't misbehave. And as for the loving Robin thing… she would come to her senses.

'You are not to talk to Hood. You are not to tell anyone of what's happened. You attend all school functions with me. These are my rules – got it?' Guy leaned forward in anticipation.

Marian nodded. She had to get out, had to get some air. Of course she would tell the gang everything, and tell Robin the truth. But right now, she needed to get out safely and without jeopardising any of her friend's safety.

'All right, I'll go explain things to the principle regarding your roommate' Guy said, walking towards Marian. He lifted his hand, brushing her cheek. She didn't move. Maybe she's realising what's good for her?

Marian wanted to be sick when Guy's bitter fingers landed on her face. They weren't like Robin's – warm and loving. These were cold and eager, wanting something. She forced herself to not push them off but could feel the bile rising as he leant in closer. His cheap aftershave reeked, forcing her to hold her breath, subtly of course, while his lips brushed past hers. Guy had closed his eyes, but Marian kept hers wide open. He just stayed there, not forcing his tongue down like she'd expected, but all most gently, he stayed. Marian couldn't; handle it any longer, so she broke away.

Guy looked down at her. She couldn't meet his gaze.

'I must go' she tried to push past him to the door.

'Marian' he caught her arm with a gentle, yet secure grip. 'Be with me'

Did she just hear him right? Did Guy just ask her to stay with him a while longer, or do something else, something unimaginable. Marian wanted to slap his face, to kick and punch him. To stop herself from yelling profane insanities at him, she bit down hard on her lip. His grip remained.

'I must go, I will see you at dinner' she hoped that the promise of later would be enough for him to let go. It was. Feeling her arm free, Marian practically ran from the room, back to her own, back to the gang.


	20. trust

After John had pried open the windows, Much had managed to wipe away most of the ash. Just as he thought – it wasn't too bad. Just a few scorched curtains, a few crispy shirts he never liked and a slightly singed couch leg. The gang had helped him, and soon, despite the water due to the fire alarms, the room was pretty much back to normal.

Robin looked over his room. He did not see his friend's relieved smiles, nor Much's cleaning, or that there had been minimal damage.

All he saw was what could have been, and Marian face. His room could have been destroyed, the entire school could have burnt down… And her face, her perfect wet face, seeming so helpless yet so brave.

She had tried to stop it, Robin knew that. But Guy had still burnt his room, just like he promised.

Robin knew, for her own safety and that of the gang's, Marian would have to go along with Guy. Of course Robin would stay with her, she was his girl, his only girl, but it would have to be secret. They could no longer be the 'it' couple. They could not let anyone, bar the gang, know about them. Robin let out a sigh. He would miss the jealous stares, and the attention, but he would also miss the little things. He would miss being able to give her a kiss, holding her hand and passing her notes in class.

This is going to be hell, Robin thought.

Her face kept coming to him. He had wanted to smash Guy's head in, but Marian, scared as she was, had been the voice of reason. With one look, she had told him to be careful and that she would be strong.

How was it that two people, with such a strong connection, could be forced apart? – NO, he would let them be pulled apart.

Pushing all thoughts of self-pity from his mind, Robin stood up suddenly. No matter what he was going through, Marian was the one who had to kiss Guy, so…she was way worse off.

Hearing Marian arrive back next-door Robin left the gang to their cleaning. It would be ok, they could see each other in secret – the thought was exciting and all most dangerous. And besides, Robin knew Marian hated Guy, she liked him… this could actually be kinda fun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marian paced her room. She was upset. She was scared. She was angry.

What the hell kind of guy chases a girl, who hates them, and threatens her friends? All for what? A snog? A shag? – Not that she'd ever go that far.

She'd never gone that far with anyone, not even Robin. Before he'd left, they had gotten into some serious make out sessions, but had always been interrupted by the gang before anything happened.

Looking outside, Marian was startled to realize how late it was. It was dark, probably around eight or nine.

Where was Djac? Probably cleaning Much's room. Had they heard her come in? Marian wondered if she left for her Nightwatchman run, would Djac go looking? – No. She'd probably be too preoccupied with the fire and the threat of deportation. She'd tell her first thing that it was no longer a problem, but right now, Marian went to the bathroom and changed into her disguise. When she came out, the door was slightly ajar, which was weird because she'd locked it. She quickly ran and closed the door, making sure no one saw her in her outfit.

Turning around, Marian scanned the room for signs of life. Nothing. She sighed and made for the window. Just as she pushed it open, she heard something above her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin had picked Marians lock and gone to see her. She was in the bathroom and he decided she needed a little entertainment. He climbed the beams above his head and waited for her to return.

She was wearing her Nightwatchman outfit and seemed jumpy. Just when she was heading out the window, he made his descent – a perfect summersault with a flawless landing.

'Going somewhere?' he grinned.

'Jesus Robin' Marian sighed but he could hear the slight laugh there.

'Come on, lets see that pretty face' he motioned at her mask.

Marian smiled. Robin had just had his room burnt, and had probably guessed what Guy had made her promise, but here he was, still joking and flipping for her entertainment. She figured he deserved it. she pulled her mask down loosely around her neck and lifted off her hood.

'There' she smiled at him, 'buts that's all I'm taking off until you go away'.

'You spoilsport Marian' Robin laughed.

'How's your room?' Marian turned serious.

'Fine' Robin said truthfully. 'A little crispy but fine'.

'I'm so sorry, I trie-' Marian looked as though she was about to cry.

'Hey' Robin cut in, pulling her into a strong hug. 'It wasn't your fault… and the room's fine, really… well, expect for Much's truly hideous favourite shirt'. Marian laughed. She was going to miss Robin, his touch, his smell, the way he could always make her laugh.

'So…You're Guy's now I take it' Robin didn't want to bring up Guy, but he needed to.

'I will never be Guy's' Marian broke the hug and looked up at Robin. 'Never'

'Yeah but you're not mine now either' Robin looked angry.

'Who said I was yours?' Marian cringed, instantly regretting what she said. She couldn't help but claim her independence. 'Sorry, I am yours…'

'Yeah well… its probably for the best, I mean, us not seeing each other every second of the day' Robin's eyes glinted down at and upset looking Marian. 'I mean, you'd get sick of me and you'd probably end up breaking my arm before the term's over'.

'Hey' Marian laughed at the memory, 'that was an accident and besides, it wasn't broken, juts twisted and you really pissed me off'.

Robin laughed too, pulling her back into his arms'.

'Don't worry about a thing maid Marian' He inhaled the smell of her hair.

'I don't want to loose you again. Its not going to be easy, I mean Guy gonna want to touch me and say I'm his girlfriend' Marian could feel Robin tense up.

'Well the jokes on him then eh?' Robin forced himself to be strong. 'And your not going to loose me… even if you wanted to'.

Marian couldn't believe how supportive Robin was being. Here he was, saying it was ok to 'date' another guy, a creep, because he knew it was for the gang's safety.

'Thankyou' she whispered into his chest.

'Its gonna be fun' Robin said after a while, 'I mean, the sneaking around, the secrets… kinda dangerous'

'Not too dangerous I hope' Marian smiled. 'Shit' the thought of danger reminded her that she was supposed to be out, being the Nightwatchman. 'I gotta go'.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

'Marian, open up' Guy banged on the other side of the door.

'Doesn't look like your going anywhere' Robin watched as Marian quickly yanked off her cape and mask.

'You can't be found here' Marian slid her clothes into her draw.

'I'm not just gonna leave – think about it Marian. Its nine at night, your now his girlfriend, what do you think he wants?' Robin raised his eyebrows.

'Well he's not gonna get it' Marian assured him.

'Marian, you do what I say' open the door, Guy spat out from the corridor.

'pig' Robin started for the door.

'Robin no' Marian grabbed his arm.

'Marian!' Guy was getting impatient.

'I'm gonna kill him' Robin couldn't keep up the act of being ok any longer.

'Robin if you trust me you o nothing' Marian pleaded with him. Robin pulled harder. 'Do you trust me?'

The question stopped Robin. He knew Marian could handle herself, and he couldn't be found… 'I trust you'.

Marian gave him a light kiss before ushering him to the bathroom then open the door.


	21. Eyelash Curler

Guy had something to give Marian but she'd run from the room so fast, he'd not had any time to get it.

Everything was going the way he liked it. Marian was his, she would end it with Hood… all was good.

He collected the package from his bag and made his way to Marian's room. She was taking a while to respond.

Calm down, he told himself, she's probably in the shower or something. But as the seconds ticked past, Guy became more suspicious. Finally she opened the door, looking flustered.

'Marian' Guy warned her stepping into her room, 'you come when I say from now on remember?'

'Guy' Marian scoffed, 'I am still not your puppet, besides, I was changing.' Guy looked her over, she was wearing different clothes.

'I have something for you' he shoved the box into her hands. Instead of opening it, she just looked up at him dumbly.

'Open it' Guy ordered.

Marian looked down at the box in her hands. She knew it was some sort of jewellery, she recognised the box. Sighing, she opened it. Inside was a silver necklace. It was Celtic, simple, but very beautiful.

Guy took it from his hands and turned her around to face the bathroom door. He lifted the necklace was placed it gently around her neck. Marian could see Robin through the crack in the door, he was watching.

'Its sterling silver' Guy said quietly. Marian faked interest by putting her hand to the jewellery. 'Do you like it?'

'I do' Marian was still watching Robin. 'But I cannot accept it'.

'Why? Guy came around to face her, when she didn't answer he got angry. 'You don't like it, its too simple to basic, take it off'.

He knew it wasn't Marian's style, but he's still given it to her. Guy assured himself that he would go back to the shop and get her something more extravagant to flaunt. Not only was this necklace supposed to be a nice gift to win her over, but it was also a way of marking his territory.

'No' Marian reassured Guy, 'I like it... I'll treasure it'. Guy smiled and leant in to kiss her. His lips had barely touched hers' when Marian jumped backwards.

'What?' Guy shot at her.

'Sorry, its not you' Marian was glad for the interruption, 'its my phone, vibrate'. She pulled out the phone and looked at the screen. _ROBIN. _Great, why was he ringing, he was in the bloody next room. Marian bit her lip and answered it.

'Err hello?' she said, watching the bathroom door.

'What the hell!' Robin whispered. Guy was watching Marian closely and she prayed he couldn't hear Robins voice.

'Oh hi dad' Marian crossed her fingers. 'Nah, I'm just in my room with a friend'.

'A pretty close friend by the look of it' Marian could hear the jealousy in Robin's voice.

'I know I haven't talked in a while…'Marian looked apologetically at Guy, motioning that she wanted to hang up, causing him to smile.

'Marian, I want him gone' Robin whispered, 'he wants something back for that present and I think-'

'Yeah dad, schools great' Marian cute him off, 'just hang on a sec'. She pressed hold.

'Sorry Guy, I've kinda neglected my dad lately…' she hoped he would tae the hint.

Guy sighed. He had hoped for a little more than one kiss for that necklace.

'Maybe I could come back, later…?'

'Its pretty late' Marian sighed, 'I and my dad'll talk for a good half hour' Guy looked all most upset.' Maybe we could have breakfast together?'

'Yeah' Guy walked to the door. 'See you then Hun'.

No sooner had Guy left, Robin practically fell out of the bathroom.

'Hun?' he laughed. 'Oh my god – Hun! I love it' Robin was all most crying from laughter.

'Shhh!' Marian pushed him onto the bed and went to lock the door. She stayed, listening to Guy's fading footsteps before going back to her bed.

Robin, delighted, thought she was coming to join him on her bed, grinned.

'I like your necklace…' He smiled '…Hun'

'Shut up' Marian bent down and opened her draw, pulling out her cape and mask.

'Oh you're not going out now' Robin groaned, 'this could be the last time we have together'.

'Don't say that' Marian pulled on her mask. 'I haven't been for a week and I won't have you make me feel guilty about going' she looked won at Robin's pout and felt her defences fail. 'Well maybe you could meet me back here in two hours or so…'

'One hour' he argued.

'Fine' Marian sighed.

'Ok see you then Hun' Robin jumped up and gave her a quick kiss through her gauze face cover before heading for her bathroom.

'Where are you going?' she watched him.

'Your bathroom' he said like it was obvious, 'You and Djac have got some pretty interesting stuff in here. None of which I understand, but I plan to figure it out' he grinned before disappearing into the adjoined room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marian climbed through her window. She was freezing, exhausted and just wanted to sleep, but when she saw Robin, all tiredness evaporated. He had put a picnic blanket on her bed and the smell of fresh chips greeted her.

'I realized we hadn't had dinner yet' Robin helped her down from the windowsill. He pulled down her mask and kissed her gently. 'Hungry?'

'Famished' Marian smiled plonking herself onto her bed.

'Ah now my Lady, tonight we have the chef's speciality' Robin gestured to a pile underneath a cloth. 'Fish and chips freshly wrapped in newspaper'. He lifted the cloth and laughed.

'Yum' Marian beamed, not knowing if she was more happy about her adoring man or the promise of food.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin and Marian had finished their dinner and collapsed onto her bed, wrapped in each other's arms.

'Not that I'm complaining' Marian said sleepily, 'but where's Djac?'

'Ah' Robin smiled, 'last time I saw her, she was joining Will in his room. I wouldn't expect her back anytime soon if you get what I'm say'en'. Marian smiled and snuggled closer to Robin.

'Hey I've been meaning to ask you something' Marian said quietly. 'Did you miss me?' she didn't know why she'd asked. She held her breath, terrified of the answer.

'When I left?' Robin asked. Marian didn't answer and Robin took a while choosing the right words. 'Yeah… I should never have gone, it was a mistake. You were right, I wanted glory or whatever, but trust me… where I went was the last place you could ever find it. I missed you everyday… you know that photo you have, the one I saw on my first day back? The one of us before I left? I kept it on me everywhere I went… I missed you'.

Marian breathed a sigh of relief. So Robin had missed her. Of course she had suspected as much, but it felt so good to hear it aloud. It was nice talking about serious stuff once and a while.

'Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something' Robin looked down at the angle in his arms. Marian, thinking it was his time for a personal question, braced her.

'What the hell is this?' he pulled up and eyelash curled and held it as if he was frightened.

Marian laughed. 'You're an idiot'.

'No seriously, I've spent, like, half an hour trying to figure this out' Robin looked seriously confused.

Marian leaned up and slid her hand behind Robin's neck, pulling him down. Robin soon completely forgot about the mysterious eyelash curler and focussed instead on the creature in his arms.


	22. Gotcha

Marian was woken up by the sunlight that leaked through her open window. Barely opening her eyes, she reached over for Robin. Nothing. Opening her eyes properly, Marian was met by the sight of an empty bed. She sat up, searching the room. She saw some cold ships, her top and an eyelash curler. What happened last night?

Slowly the memories flooded back. Robin had waited for her, gotten them dinner and been confused by her eyelash curler. Looking down at herself, Marian saw she was still wearing her singlet. Her and Robin had not gone all the way – Robin had pulled back before going too far. Marian didn't even know why anymore. She definitely loved Robin and he was the only one she ever wanted to be touched by. Still, she had been through a lot lately, so it was probably best not to go rushing into anything. Still, they had fallen asleep scantly clothed together, so where was Robin now?

Finally her eyes landed on a note.

_Maid Marian,_

_Had to run before your honey boy found you wrapped in my huge muscular arms._

_See you at one._

_Robin Hood._

Marian smiled at their childhood nicknames but wondered what he'd meant by 'meet at one'? she couldn't remember arranging anything with him… the vibrating of her phone broke her from her thoughts. She read the screen. GUY. Shit, she was late for breakfast. Running to the shower, Marian grabbed a miniskirt and blue T, hoping Guy wouldn't be pissed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin waited for the last ten minutes to go before one.

To pass the time, his mind drifted back to last night. After a late dinner, he and Marian had talked. She had asked if he missed her, which, of course, he did. But the question bought up other memories, memories he couldn't escape. He knew he would have to tell Marian the truth about what happened when he was travelling, but he just couldn't… not yet anyway.

To change the subject, Robin asked about the metal springy thing he found in Marian bathroom - an eyelash curler. Looked more like a torture device to him. But anyway, it worked and he'd made her forget about his travelling. Then he and Marian had… assured each other of their feelings. As much as he wanted to, Robin couldn't just take Marian. He needed her to be ready and with all that had happened yesterday, he didn't want him to be added to her regrets. Still he couldn't wait to see her again. The minutes ticked by, 12.53, 12.55, 12.58…

Shifting his weight from foot to foot in anticipation, Robin waited then pounced. He had figured out Marian walked out of her Italian classes last, at exactly one o'clock every Tuesday. He watched as the other students passed, then waited until he saw her. Not waiting a second longer, her reached his hand out, gently pulling her to him. At first he felt her resistance and feared a serious punching, but smiled when their eyes met. He pulled her into the lift with him, and then closed the button for the doors to close.

Marian had been packing away her books, wondering where she was going to meet Robin, when she felt a hand reach out o her arm. Ready to pounce, Marian saw Robin, grinning. He was hiding in the lift, the lift was exclusively used for students with broken legs who were unable to go up stairs, and guarded by lock and key.

'Don't look so surprised' Robin grinned, pulling her closer, 'I said I'd meet you at one'.

'How did you get the key?' Marian laughed.

'Huh? Oh yeah, Alan took the principles' key and we made a copy of it weeks ago' Robin pulled out the key from his pocked.

'Are the stairs too much work for your huge muscular legs?' Marian faked concern.

'Marian, its my legs that are huge and muscular, my legs are strong and pulsating' Robin couldn't help keep a straight face, soon they had both collapsed in laughter.

'How was breakfast?' Robin asked once they'd calmed down.

'Boring… Guy was pissed cause I wasn't wearing his necklace' Marian seemed indifferent.

'Are you sure you can handle this?' Robin asked seriously, 'I mean we could tell someone…'

'Who?' Marian looked up at him. 'Its beyond the principles' control, and the police are controlled by the mayor – Vaisley's father'.

Robin sighed in frustration. 'What about your father?' Marian laughed.

'Robin, were alone now, and I've had a crap morning, can we just talk about something else?' Robin looked adamant so she pushed herself up against him and his resistance fell instantly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin and the gang, excluding Marian, were sitting under the shade shack, wasting away the lunch hour.

'So Marian's ok with that?' Robin had filled in the gang on the situation but John couldn't believe Marian would be happy with it.

'She doesn't really have a choice' Robin sighed, 'were hoping he'll soon get bored. Especially if Marian makes no attempts at their relationship… he'll soon loose interest.'

'I'm not being funny, but where's Will and Djac. They kicked me out of their room last night, and I haven't seen 'em since' Alan exchanged glances with the gang. They all laughed, assuming they were both probably still in bed.

'Oi Locksley!' Guy called, walking over with his gang. 'Have you heard?'

Robin groaned, so not in the mood for Guy. After waiting for some remark from Robin, Guy went on.

'Me and Marian' he egged Robin to take the bait but he seemed indifferent. Not the reaction Guy wanted. 'You know we shacked up last night?'

'Good for you' Robin and his gang picked up their bags readying to leave.

'No – I mean _shacked _up' he slowed down on the word, implying something more R rated.

'Marian's not that kinda girl' Much couldn't help defend her.

'Oh by the things she was screaming out last night, I don't think she's the innocent girl you think she is' Guy leered on his words, pleased with himself. But had Guy been paying closer attention, he would have noticed Robin's smile.

It was hilarious, did Guy actually think he believed him? Even if Robin hadn't been hiding in her bathroom, Robin would've known Guy was full of it. Still, Robin was itching to tell Guy he knew that Marian kicked him out last night and that he was the one who spent the night with her.

'Dream on Gizzie' Alan jumped in to stop Much from saying anything incriminating. 'Marian would sooner shag some stranger like, like the Nightwatchman than you!'

'Yeah' John joined in, 'at least she's said nice things and is interested in him… I bet any girl would rather do him than you.' This sent the gang and the surrounding kids into laughter. Robin pushed his gang away.

What were the chances that Alan would say Nightwatchman? He had to get them away before a fight broke out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All day Guy had been putting up with the slogans from random kids in the halls.

-Nightwatchman oh so do-a-ble, Guy Gisborne oh so puke-a-ble

-Nighty over Gizzie

-Rather a man in a mask than a man in eyeliner

Each one cut. He was a man. A real man. Better than Hood and better than the Nightwatchman. What made him so god damn likable anyway?

The news had even done a few stories on him, saying he was the people's hero, a good Samaritan or some shit. There was only one way to stop the rumours that the Nightwatchman was more manly than him – beat the guy up. Then everyone would know not to mess with him. But Guy wasn't just doing this for himself. He was doing it for Marian. He would squash the rumours she had a crush on the Nightwatchman and let her know she was dating a full testosterone fuelled man.

Guy decided that that night he would go out and look for the Nightwatchman. He had heard he visited the poor so he would go to the housing commissions or something. He would not stop until he'd been found and beat to a pulp. Who knew, maybe he'd damask the guy, throw his face over the Internet. The Nightwatchman certainly didn't want to be identified, so that's what he'd do. Then he'd be in all the news shows… with the lord's daughter, Marian on his arm… the thought made him smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin banged on Marian's door, out of breath and panting. No one answered so he banged again. He could hear giggles and finally the door opened. Robin bounded in, looking, searching. John, Alan and Much entered after him and soon started laughing.

'Were you…?' Alan slapped Will on the back. Robin only just noticed. Will and Djac had been alone together in her room. Duh!

'Oh shit Djac I'm sorry' Robin apologised to Djac first as she would most likely be the one to punch him. 'I didn't realise you two were…alone'.

'Well done mate' Alan congratulated Will who shot him a death stare while putting his shirt back on.

'Djac where's Marian?' Robin asked desperately.

'I don't know' she looked confused. 'Its late, I assumed she was with you'.

Robin shook his head with frustration and ran to Marian's bedside table. Quickly picking the lock, he opened it and found the draw empty – the Nightwatchman was out. Today Guy and his possie had been bragging about how Guy was going to find the Nightwatchman and damask him. He had to find Marian, had to find her safe.

'Hey, where are you going?' Alan laughed watching his friend make for the door. 'Curfew's up, not allowed out'

Robin swore and went to the window. He climbed out and reached out for the branch.

'Robin?' Much called for him. No answer. He went to the window and could see Robin climbing down the tree. He looked back into the room at his friend's confused faces. 'Well? Shall we?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marian had just slipped another parcel through a worn down window and was making for the next street when she heard someone come up behind her. Turning, she saw a dark, familiar figure, who, in the moonlight, took a while to recognise… Guy.

He was standing, ready for a fight.

What the hell did I do to you now? Marian whined, just wanting to get home and be with Robin. Then she remembered the night robin discovered her second persona. She had beaten Guy up, but only because he attacked her first… and at school they were calling him names… whatever the reason, Marian knew she should prepare herself for a fight.

Guy had made the first move, he lunged at her face, trying to pull off her mask, but Marian dodged him easily. He then trie to hit her but she blocked him and even gave him a few hits. It was actually quite entertaining but Marian knew it had to end.

'Time to play Nightwatchman' Guy pulled out a small curved knife. Marian froze – shit.

'Oi Guy!" Robin's voice echoed throughout the abandoned street. Marian turned to see Robin running towards them with the gang not far behind. No sooner had she turned her back on Guy then she regretted it. He pulled her up close, the knife hanging at her neck.

'Stop there Hood' Guy ordered Robin who did as he was told. 'Take your gang back home. This is between him and me'.

'Ah but Gisborne' Robin moaned, 'I wanted to beat you up too'. Guy was so focussed on the insult that Marian managed to kick him in the groin and release herself. She ran to Robin's side where they met Guy with a united front.

The gang stood and watched as Guy attempted to kick Robin and push the Nightwatchman, all making bets on which one would eat Guy up the best.

'Take off your mask I wanna see the look on your face when you die' Guy spat at the Nightwatchman who simply shook his head. Robin laughed.

Guy lunged forward in one final attempt and punched the Nightwatchman.

Robin saw the hard blow and Marian's body as it jolted in pain. He should have taken her away ages ago, now she was hurt. Feeling his rage build, Robin kicked Guy down to the floor, hard. He then grabbed Marian around the waist, helping her to run.

'My gang, this way' he called out as they all begun their run home, leaving Guy lying on the road.

'Gotcha'.

Really copying the BBC in this chapter… anyway only one more chapter to go but don't worry… I will be starting sequel in next day or so.


	23. Safe

_Just a few important announcements…_

_This is my final chapter for Hood School – tear,_

_I will be writing sequel within the next minute of posting this. I have decided I will write four stories, like the four terms of school we have in Oz,_

_I will be changing name of this story to 'Term One',_

_I love all of your reviews, please keep 'em coming,_

_I will NEVER kill of Maid Maria, so don't worry._

_Thankyou for reading and enjoy…_

Robin and the gang had run all the way from town back to school. Having just climbed through Djac's window the gang collapsed on the beds and chairs, panting. Robin helped the Nightwatchman down from the window and turned to his gang.

'Well, that was fun' Alan joked.

'Guy's psycho' Will agreed.

'All that running and fighting for what?' Much aimed his question at Robin but the added 'no offence' to the Nightwatchman.

'Oh thanks Much' the Nightwatchman laughed. The whole gang stopped panting and looked at the hooded person. The voice was that of a girl, a familiar girl…

'Marian?!' they all asked in unison.

Robin and Marian laughed as she took off her mask.

'That's Nightwatchman to you' she smiled.

'Oh my god!' Djac looked utterly confused. 'Has it been you this whole time?' Marian nodded. 'And you didn't tell me?' she threw a pillow at her friend.

'Sorry' Marian looked sincere.

'Oi' Alan, lying on the floor, propped himself up on his elbow. 'If we didn't know and Djac didn't know, how'd you find out?' he asked Robin.

'Magic' Robin grinned.

'Yeah but-' Alan wanted more.

'Enough' John interrupted him. 'Were all safe… that's enough…. for now'

'Thankyou John' Marian smiled. 'I'm going to change before anyone else finds out my little secret.' All of the gang begun firing Robin questions and laughter.

Smiling, Marian started for the bathroom door but collapsed after taking only a few steps. Her side felt like it has just burst open. With all of the adrenaline and danger, she hadn't noticed the dark, warm liquid weeping from her side.

The gang had stopped all of a sudden. Robin looked at them, confused, and then he heard her voice. Soft, quiet and scared.

'Robin'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Are you sure you don't want me to stay?' Will looked as tired as he did concerned.

'Yeah' Djac bit her bottom lip, fighting off sleep herself. 'I think its best if you go, I won't be long… we should a really get some sleep'. Will nodded, happily agreeing to go off to bed, especially with the promise that Djac would soon be joining him. Not that he would try anything – he was far too tired. But still, knowing that Djac would be near him again soothed his drowsy mind.

Djac watched Will walk off down the hall and let out a sigh. After closing the door of her room, she lent heavily on it, watching the scene in front of her.

Robin looked like hell, he had been up all night, not even contemplating sleep. He had his back up against Marian's bed, knees close to his chest, eyes not focusing on anything particular.

Marian was lying on her bed, in a deep sleep, due to sleeping pills given to help her deal with the pain. She was wearing her Nightwatchman suit with her hair tumbling gracefully over her shoulders. Djac smiled. For the first time in months, she looked like the real Marian – a contradiction. Marian was painfully beautiful, and ladylike and sweet. But she was also fierce, strong and brave. Djac noticed that one of Marian's hands had fallen and was resting on Robin's shoulder.

Returning her attention to Robin, Djac realized he was now watching her.

'Are you ok?' She asked quietly, still leaning on the door.

'Yeah' he lied.

'She's going to be fine…' Djac knew this was true, the wound hadn't been deep, but she was still concerned.

'You should get some sleep' Robin watched his friend closely. Her dark skin was bold in comparison to her sleepy white eyes. Her clothes were worn and scrunched but she still looked in control.

'No its ok' Djac forced herself to suppress the yawn rising in her lungs.

'Djac really…" Robin tried to convince her to go. 'You need to rest after what happened… you were so good. I'm glad you were here but you'll be of no further use if you fall asleep on top of your patient.'

Djac nodded, seeing reason and giving up.

'I'll be just down the hall if you need me' She opened the door.

'Right' Robin watched her. 'You'll be down the hall, in Will's room, if I need you'. He grinned while Djac blushed and hurried from the room.

Finally, he was alone with Marian, even if she was asleep.

For some time, Robin sat there, listening to here soft breathing. After a while, he got up, determined to make himself useful. First he cleaned up the mess from last night – bloody cloths, needles, bandages and of course – Marian's disinfectant. Marian had been brave, barely complaining while Djac had cleaned the wound. Though when she stuck in the needle for stitches, screams filled the room, causing Robin to wince. After that, Marian had been quiet. Every once in a while, she would go through a wave of pain, though she didn't let the gang know – squeezing Robin's hand was all she could manage. Robin had wanted to take her to the hospital, but Marian had talked him out of it. She was still in her Nightwatchman outfit and even if she changed, they would have to explain why the daughter of Lord Edward had a knife wound at three in the morning. So Djac, who had first aid training, volunteered to stitch up their friend. She had done a good job too, and administered sleeping pills to ease Marian off into a restful sleep.

After clearing away a few other things, Robin wandered around Marian's room. He touched her hairbrush - her constant accessory, her books - she had always loved history, her photos- she would constantly cover textbooks with them…

Marian murmured in her sleep, sending Robin instantly to her bedside.

'Marian?' he whispered. 'Can you hear me?' she had been sleeping for hours. He wanted her to wake up, to say she was feeling better, he wanted her to open her eyes.

'Robin' she murmured, obvious she was still sleeping. 'Guy's coming, he's gonna get me'

'No he's not' Robin assured her, resting his arm on hers. She struggled, as if fighting of Gisborne in her dreams. 'No one is going to harm you Maid Marian' he rolled into bed beside her, holding her closely. 'Not while I'm here, I'll protect you'.

Marian smiled sweetly in her sleep. She could feel Robin's familiar warm, hear his comforting voice fighting away her nightmares. She was safe now, away from Guy, away from Vaisley - she was with Robin and would be for a along time. She knew she would soon have to return to the realm of the awake, but for now, she enjoyed her sweet dreams, and Robins touch.


End file.
